Décennies
by Cissyaliza
Summary: De dix ans en dix ans, la vie de Steve et Danny. Attention fiction slash (sans scène explicite).
1. Chapter 1

**0**

\- Pardon ! Excusez-moi !

\- Non c'est moi, je suis désolée.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire en découvrant chez leur vis-à-vis le même ventre proéminent annonçant une grossesse.

\- Puisqu'il semble que mon époux soit en retard, voulez-vous partager un verre avec moi ? Sans alcool, bien sûr, proposa la plus petite des deux.

\- Avec plaisir, répliqua l'autre, plus grande et plus mince, plus nerveuse aussi visiblement, d'autant que mon mari ne semble pas plus ponctuel que le vôtre.

\- Ne me dites pas… Il est à la convention nationale de la police ?

\- Comment savez-vous ? Oh ! Non ! Le vôtre…

Et de nouveau les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire à se trouver une similitude supplémentaire. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard elles discutaient comme deux vieilles amies, ayant simplement échangé leurs prénoms : Doris et Kate, toutes deux femmes de lieutenants de police, l'un de la ville de Newark dans le New-Jersey, l'autre de l'île d'Honolulu, à Hawaii, tous deux choisis par leur hiérarchie respective pour assister à cette convention nationale à Miami. Et pour une fois l'oncle Sam se montrait généreux en permettant aux participants d'amener avec eux leurs épouses.

\- Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde, dit Kate après qu'elles aient échangé leurs avis sur le sujet. Simon a bien fait quelques réserves à cause de ma grossesse mais je lui ai dit : « Je suis enceinte, pas malade ni infirme ! Alors si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir courir les créatures de rêve en laissant derrière toi ta grosse femme, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil mon bonhomme ! »

\- C'est à peu près ce que j'ai dit à John, s'esclaffa Doris. A ceci prêt qu'Hawaii regorge déjà de tant de créatures de rêve que ce n'était pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Mais pour une fois que nous avions l'occasion de venir sur le continent ensemble, il n'était pas question de rater ça. Et puis il paraît que les voyages forment la jeunesse, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

\- Il est certain que pour le coup, ils commencent tôt tous les deux !

\- C'est votre premier ? demanda Doris.

\- Si seulement ! Non ! C'est mon troisième.

\- Garçon ou fille ?

\- Comme j'ai déjà deux filles, je préfèrerai un garçon.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait d'échographie ?

\- Si ! Mais figurez-vous que ce petit est apparemment fort pudique et que s'il nous montre ses fesses, il refuse obstinément de nous présenter l'autre face de son anatomie !

Doris rit de bon cœur et Kate reprit :

\- Et vous ?

\- Apparemment ce sera un futur flic, comme son père qui ne touche plus terre depuis qu'il a appris qu'il allait avoir un fils. Il a fallu que je lui précise que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait pouvoir l'emmener au stand de tir avec lui !

\- Tous les mêmes on dirait… Simon ne cesse de me dire ce qu'il fera avec son fils… Parce qu'évidemment il est persuadé que j'attends un petit gars.

\- Et si c'était une fille ?

\- Et bien il ferait comme pour les deux premières : il en tomberait raide gaga et serait le plus merveilleux des pères.

En disant cela, les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient emplis d'amour et Doris sourit en reconnaissant l'attachement qu'elle-même éprouvait pour son casse-cou de mari.

\- Vous avez des photos de vos filles ?

\- C'est comme si vous demandiez à un supporter de foot s'il a le logo de son club favori, ironisa Kate. Tenez, regardez mes petites merveilles, ça c'est Betty, 5 ans, et voilà Leslie, 3 ans et demi. On les a laissées chez ma mère qui va les gâter tant qu'elle pourra.

A ce moment-là une voix mâle se fit entendre :

\- Kate ! Que fais-tu là ? J'étais inquiet ! Je te cherchais partout !

Un homme blond, vêtu d'un uniforme de lieutenant de police, se dirigeait vers elles à grands pas.

\- Et bien pour une fois, tu vois ce que je vis au quotidien chéri ! répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Puis, après avoir déposé un baiser amoureux sur les lèvres de son époux, elle se retourna vers sa nouvelle amie :

\- Doris, je vous présente Simon, mon mari.

\- Enchantée, dit la femme tandis que le policier se fendait lui aussi d'un « Enchanté » plutôt distrait.

\- Doris est la femme d'un policier qui assiste à la convention, expliqua Kate et, comme tu le vois, nous avons d'autres points en commun.

\- Votre mari est policier ? demanda alors l'homme d'un ton qui fit comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'il voulait simplement être poli et qu'en fait il ne s'intéressait guère à la réponse.

\- En effet, c'est…

Elle s'interrompit pour se mettre à agiter le bras en criant :

\- John ! Je suis là !

Un homme brun, plutôt grand et arborant de magnifiques yeux bleus, se dirigea vers le trio et enlaça la jeune femme avant de toiser son collègue :

\- Nous avons été présentés il me semble, mais je ne…

\- Oui, je comprends tout à fait, sourit l'autre flic. Avec le nombre de policiers présents, on ne peut pas retenir tous les noms. Simon Williams, lieutenant de la police de Newark.

\- Enchanté collègue : John MacGarrett, lieutenant d'Honolulu. Et je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de ma femme et de mon fils…

\- John ! râla Doris en lui envoyant un coup de poing à l'épaule. Ton fils n'est pour le moment pas présentable !

\- Ecoutez cette mère indigne, rigola le policier. Moi je suis sûr que c'est le plus beau des gars !

\- Après le mien, bien sûr, répliqua Simon avec un grand clin d'œil tandis que sa femme, faussement indignée levait les yeux au ciel.

Les deux couples passèrent la soirée ensemble et se retrouvèrent le lendemain, dernier jour de la convention puis échangèrent leurs adresses mais ils savaient très bien que c'était une formalité de pure forme : leurs vies étaient bien trop occupées pour qu'un lien durable se tisse sur une rencontre de hasard et même si trois mois plus tard, à quelques jours d'intervalle, chacun apprit que la famille de l'autre s'était agrandie d'un garçon, leur rencontre fut bientôt envoyée aux oubliettes de leurs mémoires assaillies par bien d'autres événements.

(à suivre)


	2. Chapitre 2

**10**

\- Hé ! Tu n'as pas bientôt fini toi ! Va jouer plus loin morveuse !

Le petit blond qui venait de lancer ces mots regardait la fillette d'un œil rageur et celle-ci, effrontée, se contenta de lui tirer la langue en guise de représailles. Furieux, le gamin s'avança vers elle et, prenant peur, elle tourna les talons en criant :

\- Steeeve ! Steeeeeeeeve !

Satisfait d'avoir remporté une facile victoire et éloigné celle qui ne cessait depuis plusieurs minutes de lui envoyer du sable en bâtissant un château qu'elle aurait très bien pu construire beaucoup plus loin, la plage étant assez grande, le blond se rallongea paresseusement sur sa serviette tout en jetant un regard un peu dégoûté autour de lui : mais quelle idée avaient eu les parents de venir passer leurs vacances ici ! Hawaii ! Tout le monde avait sauté de joie à l'annonce. Tout ça parce que dix ans plus tôt ils avaient rencontré un flic qui y bossait dont d'ailleurs ils avaient totalement perdu la trace depuis le temps. Mais ça ne les avait pas empêché de décider que, cette année, plutôt que Los Angeles, ils iraient à Kihei, sur la côte ouest de l'île de Maui.

Ils étaient arrivés cinq jours auparavant et passaient la plupart de leur temps sur la plage, à son grand désespoir. Il détestait le sable qui rentrait dans chaque orifice de son corps et le fait que ses sœurs soient enchantées de passer leurs journées à la plage et que son petit frère plébiscite aussi ce loisir parmi tous ne le remplissait pas précisément de joie.

Justement, ce jour-là, les parents avaient décidé d'une excursion en amoureux et avaient demandé aux filles de veiller sur leurs frères pour l'après-midi. Bien évidemment, quoiqu'il ait pu dire, les trois autres avaient opté pour la plage et l'y avaient traîné à son corps défendant. Ce qui faisait qu'il leur avait faussé compagnie, laissant ses deux aînées se faire conter des fariboles par deux beaux autochtones de leur âge et son cadet s'en donner à cœur joie dans l'eau avec d'autres gamins du sien. Prenant sa serviette et un livre, il s'était éloigné du groupe, manifestant par là sa mauvaise humeur, qui n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucune répercussion sur les autres.

Et voilà que là où il s'était installé, restant tout de même à la vue de sa famille, sachant que s'il venait à échapper à sa surveillance Betty n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui envoyer l'une de ces gifles cinglantes dont elle n'était pas avare, cette gamine était arrivée avec son seau et sa pelle et avait entrepris son ouvrage de sable. L'ennui c'est qu'elle jetait en arrière chaque pelletée qu'elle prélevait sans se soucier du garçon qui recevait une bonne partie de ce dont elle se débarrassait !

Après lui avoir demandé gentiment deux puis trois fois d'aller jouer un peu plus loin, le garçon avait fini par s'énerver pour de bon. Et maintenant il se disait qu'il aurait dû faire ça bien plus tôt puisque la chipie avait disparu pour de bon abandonnant son seau et sa pelle comme trophées de la victoire. Ravi d'avoir enfin la paix, le garçon ouvrit son livre, déterminé à se plonger dans les aventures policières dont il raffolait.

\- Hé minus ! C'est toi qui embête ma sœur ?

L'apostrophe l'arracha à sa lecture et il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard furieux d'un garçon qui devait avoir une bonne tête de plus que lui et qui n'avait pas l'air commode. A ses côtés, la peste blonde souriait d'un air vainqueur en le narguant littéralement. Le garçon déglutit difficilement en jetant un regard nerveux vers le groupe formé de ses sœurs et de leurs jolis cœurs. Mais ceux-ci semblaient être trop occupés pour seulement se soucier de lui. Tant pis : après tout, il n'était pas une mauviette. Et sur cet auto-encouragement, il sauta sur ses pieds pour toiser à son tour le garçon, enfin toiser… Difficile de toiser quelqu'un quand votre regard s'arrête à hauteur de sa poitrine ! Et tout aussi délicat d'avoir l'air menaçant quand outre la différence de taille, l'autre vous rend une bonne dizaine de kilos et, malgré son jeune âge, a déjà une musculature prouvant une pratique sportive quotidienne. N'empêche qu'il n'allait pas se dégonfler pour autant.

\- Moi j'embête ta sœur ! répliqua-t-il outré. C'est cette peste qui n'arrête pas de me lancer du sable ! La plage est pourtant assez grande pour qu'elle aille poser son seau ailleurs non ?

\- Comment tu l'as appelée minus ?

\- Une peste ! Ta sœur est une peste !

Il n'eut pas plutôt terminé que l'autre était sur lui et que les deux garçons roulèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus. Bien évidemment, à ce jeu-là, le plus grand ne tarda pas à avoir gain de cause et bientôt son adversaire se retrouva cloué au sol, le brun lui chevauchant le torse en lui ayant plaqué les bras au-dessus de la tête :

\- Vas-y ! Répète-le pour voir maintenant !

L'autre vrilla son regard dans le sien : il allait peut-être prendre une trempe, mais il ne baisserait pas son froc devant une petite terreur de plage ! Jamais !

A ce moment-là, une ombre s'interposa entre lui et le ciel bleu et soudain son agresseur se retrouva debout, fermement retenu par un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années qui le regardait sévèrement.

\- Lâche-moi Chin ! hurla le brun en se débattant. Il a insulté Mary !

\- Hé ! Tu te calmes ! Comment ça il a insulté Mary ?

\- Il l'a traitée de peste !

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas le mot que tu lui adresses vingt fois par jour au moins ? ironisa l'adolescent.

\- Moi ce n'est pas pareil ! Je suis son frère…

\- Bien sûr… Ca te donne tous les droits ! Surtout celui de t'en prendre à plus petit que toi ! Je croyais que tu étais plus courageux que ça Steve. Non mais regarde-le, reprit l'Hawaiien en jaugeant le blond qui s'était relevé pour faire face à son attaquant, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il avait eu peur et refusant de quitter le terrain pour se réfugier près de ses sœurs, il n'a pas plus de sept ans !

\- Hé ! J'ai dix ans ! rétorqua alors le gamin fou de rage. Et je suis au moins aussi fort que ce Néandertal ! Mais pour qui il se prend d'abord hein ?

\- Ecoute gamin, toutes mes excuses pour la confusion mais vu que Steve aussi a dix ans, tu comprendras que j'aie pu me tromper…

\- Rase-motte ! ricana le brun, s'attirant une tape derrière la tête de l'adolescent tandis que le blondinet s'élançait vers lui, intercepté au passage par l'Hawaiien contre lequel il comprit très vite qu'il était inutile de se débattre.

\- Ca suffit tous les deux ! Steve ! Tu veux que je parle de ton comportement à ton père ? Je vous ai amenés là pour passer une bonne journée, mais si c'est comme ça on remballe et on repart direct à Honolulu ! C'est assez clair pour toi ?

Et tandis que le gamin baissait la tête sous l'algarade, l'autre reprit envers le blond :

\- Quant à toi euh…

\- Danny ! rétorqua le garçon en relevant fièrement le menton.

\- Danny… Si tu veux te faire des copains ici, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois un peu plus agréable.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire des copains sur cette île de sauvages ! décréta le blondinet. Je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'on s'en aille d'ici pour retrouver un endroit où on n'a pas de sable partout et où on ne vous sert pas de pizza à l'ananas !

\- OK… J'ai compris. Bon ! Allez vous deux, on va plus loin, répliqua l'adolescent en tournant le dos et en entraînant les deux enfants dont il avait la charge avec lui. Puis, se retournant, il regarda une dernière fois le vacancier en lui disant :

\- Et toi gamin, tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès de ta famille. Parce qu'avec ta manière de penser, il pourrait bien t'arriver des bricoles. Et je ne serai pas toujours là pour sauver tes fesses !

Danny les regarda s'éloigner, la rage au cœur : il aurait dû lui montrer ce qu'il valait à ce sauvage aux yeux bleus, des yeux bleus qui, d'ailleurs, croisèrent soudain les siens, le brun s'étant retourné tout en marchant. Et il lut dans le regard fixé sur lui : « Ce n'est pas fini toi et moi ! » Cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure : ils reprenaient l'avion pour le New-Jersey trois jours plus tard, il y avait donc bien peu de chances pour qu'il retombe sur son ennemi qui, s'il avait bien compris, habitait Honolulu. Ce fut donc en toute impunité qu'il se permit de lui adresser un pied de nez vainqueur, ravi de voir la poigne de l'adolescent se resserrer sur le bras du garçon lorsque celui-ci tenta de revenir vers lui.

Finalement, pensa Danny en ramassant sa serviette pour se rapprocher des siens, courageux, mais pas téméraire tout de même, ça n'aurait pas été un aussi mauvais après-midi que ça !


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci à ceux qui lisent et à Choupy pour son commentaire. Encore un peu de courage et nos amis feront plus que se croiser._

* * *

 **20**

« Les passagers pour Newark sont priés de se présenter à la porte 12. Les passagers pour Newark… »

A cette annonce, un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'année se leva, saisit une sacoche posée à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la porte mentionnée.

Soudain un brouhaha s'éleva dans le hall de l'aéroport et les passagers se retournèrent pour voir ce qui en était la cause. Ils aperçurent alors un groupe de jeunes gens dont le plus âgé ne devait pas avoir vingt-cinq ans, une dizaine de garçons tout juste sortis de l'adolescence, vêtus de l'uniforme des marines, qui se bousculaient joyeusement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- A nous les petites femmes de Times Square ! claironna l'un d'eux, un géant roux au large sourire et à la voix de stentor.

A ces mots, certains voyageurs sourirent tandis que d'autres semblaient choqués. Le blond, lui, regardait le groupe de soldats en se disant qu'il aurait pu être des leurs. Ils avaient le même âge et une destinée tellement différente ! Lui était venu à New York pour passer quelques jours chez sa tante et en profiter pour aller voir la comédie musicale du moment. Les jeunes militaires eux, étaient visiblement en permission, revenus d'il ne savait où : des garçons, comme lui, qui risquaient leur vie pour défendre leur pays.

Un instant il eut envie d'être parmi eux, de devenir lui aussi un de ces hommes qu'on suit des yeux avec l'admiration qu'il voyait dans le regard des autres voyageurs. Trop jeunes pour avoir fait la guerre du golfe, il n'en était pas moins sûr que ces gars-là en avaient déjà vu de drôles, malgré leur jeunesse. Il n'était pour cela que de voir leurs yeux déjà désenchantés, et cette tension de leurs corps qui annonçait des hommes aguerris, prêts à tout.

Aurait-il eu, lui, le courage de se dévouer pour sauvegarder les intérêts de son pays ? Aurait-il pu risquer sa vie dans des guerres lointaines dont il n'aurait pas forcément compris la raison ? Qu'était-il d'autre qu'un étudiant un peu dilettante qui faisait son droit sans vraiment savoir quelle voie devait-être la sienne ? Qu'est-ce qui le différenciait de ces hommes avec qui il aurait peut-être pu être ami ? Pourquoi eux et pas lui ?

Puis il se reprit : à quoi cela servait-il de se poser ce type de question ? Quelle était cette vague culpabilité qu'il ressentait à cet instant ? Tout cela était idiot ! Chacun suivait son chemin et tout ce qu'on avait à faire c'était d'être fidèle le plus possible à ce qu'on était, de toujours faire de son mieux, comme ne cessaient de le lui répéter ses parents. L'armée n'était pas pour lui : il n'était pas du genre qui se plie facilement aux ordres. Il n'était pas de ceux qui obéissent, le doigt sur la couture du pantalon, à des ordres dont ils ne comprennent pas la raison. En souriant, il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas fait long feu dans l'armée et qu'on n'aurait pas tardé à l'inviter à regagner ses pénates !

Non… Ces gars étaient sans doute de braves gars, des types avec lesquels il aurait pu s'entendre… ou pas… Mais ils étaient aux antipodes de ce que lui voulait être.

L'espace d'un instant il croisa le regard de l'un des jeunes soldats : un regard bleu acier qui se planta dans le sien et qui lui rappela un vague souvenir sur lequel il s'énerva de ne pouvoir mettre un nom, un lieu ou une époque. Ce ne fut que l'espace d'un instant très bref…

Puis le sous-lieutenant Steve MacGarrett suivit ses amis pour profiter de leurs trois jours de permission avant de repartir crapahuter il ne savait trop où et Daniel Williams, étudiant de son état, reprit son chemin vers la porte d'embarquement pour rentrer chez lui.

Ce fut ce soir-là que le jeune homme annonça à ses parents qu'il avait enfin choisi sa voie. Cette décision, il l'avait mûrement réfléchie durant le vol de retour. Il avait suffit de si peu, de deux prunelles bleues croisant les siennes, pour qu'il sache que lui aussi avait un rôle à jouer. Il ne protègerait pas son pays en s'engageant dans l'armée, mais il serait utile, à sa manière, de l'intérieur. Dès qu'il aurait en poche son diplôme de premier cycle universitaire, il entrerait à l'école de police et deviendrait flic, comme son père.

 _(à suivre)_


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci à Choupy et LibelluleLUNA de leurs commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer.

* * *

 **30**

\- Hé Pete ! Tu viens ou quoi ?

L'homme ainsi interpellé se retourna vers celui qui venait d'attirer son attention, un grand gaillard brun qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il faut dire que le blond n'était pas très grand mais il était plutôt agréable à regarder et visiblement musclé, habitué à entretenir sa forme.

\- Dépêche mon minou !

La voix perçante de la femme qui se tenait aux côtés du brun fit tressaillir le blond qui posa rapidement sa paume sur le micro du téléphone dans lequel il était en train de parler, dans le geste de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas que son correspondant sache ce qui se passe autour de lui.

\- J'arrive ! Allez m'attendre à notre table ! répliqua-t-il en faisant un geste de la main comme pour chasser les importuns de son champ visuel.

L'homme et la femme haussèrent les épaules et se dirigèrent dans la direction indiquée tandis que le blond reprenait sa conversation à voix basse. Il discuta encore quelques minutes sans se rendre compte qu'un homme brun, bien découplé, écoutait sa conversation sans en avoir l'air, tandis qu'il attendait apparemment qu'on lui serve sa commande. Un sourire vaguement réprobateur s'était dessiné sur les lèvres fermes de l'indiscret en entendant les propos de l'homme. Dans son esprit, il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci était un époux en goguette, ayant prétexté un séminaire ou quelque chose du genre, venu se perdre à Las Vegas avec l'asperge qui lui donnait du « mon minou ». Il avait vu ça des dizaines de fois depuis qu'il était en âge de regarder autour de lui. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires, pensa-t-il tout en captant les répliques du blond, faute d'avoir mieux à faire puisque le garçon semblait avoir totalement oublié de le servir.

\- T'inquiète mon petit chat.

\- ….

\- Je sais… Je suis vraiment désolé tu sais.

\- ….

\- Tu me raconteras.

\- …

\- Oui, moi aussi. Danno t'aime mon cœur.

Et sur ces mots il raccrocha, croisant à ce moment le regard narquois de celui qui l'espionnait.

\- Quoi ? questionna-t-il hargneux. Il y a quelque chose qui te défrise peut-être ?

\- Hé mon pote ! Si tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre ! protesta l'autre.

\- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille hein ? Et si tu allais voir ailleurs ? Il y a assez de place il me semble.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu racontes des craques à ta femme pendant que tu sors avec ta maîtresse qu'il faut passer tes nerfs sur moi ! Sinon ça pourrait mal finir !

Ils se dressaient l'un contre l'autre, comme des coqs de combat et dans la mémoire du blond, cela éveilla un vague souvenir, comme une impression de déjà vu, comme s'il avait auparavant déjà croisé ce regard bleu. La même hésitation se lut chez le brun :

\- On se connaît ? hasarda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

\- Ca m'étonnerait, répliqua l'autre. Je ne fréquente pas les fouines !

\- Si tu me cherches nabot, tu vas me trouver !

\- Viens, je t'attends mon pote !

Nul doute que les choses auraient pu vraiment mal tourner si à ce moment là, trois jeunes gens qui accompagnaient le brun n'avaient fait irruption dans le grand hall en disant :

\- Steve ! La fête est finie ! Le QG a appelé : c'est pour ce soir !

Aussitôt toute colère s'effaça du visage du brun qui, semblant avoir oublié instantanément son adversaire potentiel, tourna son attention vers ses compagnons :

\- Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- Affirmatif ! Allez ! On décolle !

Sans un regard vers le blond, Steve emboîta le pas à ses amis et en les regardant se diriger vers la sortie, le blond eut de nouveau une vague impression de déjà vu : cet esprit de corps, ces pas qui s'accordaient l'un à l'autre, ces mises apparemment civiles mais presque uniformes… Au moment de sortir le brun se retourna :

\- T'as du pot mon pote ! dit-il avant de disparaître sans laisser à son interlocuteur le loisir de répliquer.

Frustré, celui-ci envoya un grand coup de poing dans le mur qui lui faisait face, grimaçant à la douleur induite par le geste.

Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cette mission à la con ! songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar pour rejoindre l'homme et la femme qui l'attendaient. Non seulement il y avait six semaines qu'il jouait les jolis cœurs auprès d'une pétasse qui le gonflait sérieusement, six semaines qu'il devait feindre d'admirer ce psychopathe de Flanders contre lequel il commençait à avoir pas mal de preuves, mais en plus il passait pour un type qui trompait sa femme aux yeux d'un parfait inconnu. Il était conscient que la colère qu'il avait éprouvée envers celui-ci était avant tout le fait de cette frustration qu'il avait ressentie à devoir être absent ce jour-là entre tous, ce jour où sa petite fille fêtait ses cinq ans. Il aurait tellement voulu être auprès d'elle ! Alors qu'un abruti qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam se permette de faire des commentaires débiles sur le peu qu'il avait entendu avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Que se serait-il passé si les compagnons de ce Steve n'étaient pas intervenus ? Ils avaient parlé du QG : étaient-ils des flics en civil, comme lui ? Non… Il aurait plutôt tablé sur des militaires, des marines ou des commandos, ce genre de types têtes brûlées auxquels il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter si on veut éviter de manger des bouillies à la paille pendant le reste de sa vie ! C'était tout de même bizarre cette impression qu'il avait eu de connaître son ex futur adversaire : il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quand il l'avait rencontré auparavant, si jamais il l'avait déjà rencontré d'ailleurs. Sa vie de flic lui avait fait croiser tellement de gens de tellement de sortes qu'il finissait peut-être par s'inventer des rencontres.

Puis il se secoua : il avait une mission à remplir et s'il voulait éviter de rater le sixième anniversaire de Grace, il fallait qu'il se remue un peu les fesses afin de réunir assez d'éléments pour pouvoir boucler définitivement ce taré de Flanders ! Sur cet auto-encouragement, le sergent Danny Williams, alias Pete Lesterman, se plaqua un sourire idiot sur le visage et alla rejoindre le malfrat et la blondasse qui lui servait de petite amie.

 _(à suivre)_


	5. Chapitre 5

Un grand merci à Choupy et LibelleLuna de leurs commentaires encourageants.

Petite note : cette histoire se passe avant la naissance de Charlie, ce qui explique qu'il n'y apparaisse pas.

* * *

 **40**

\- Il va falloir être étonnés ! Tu vas savoir faire ça toi ?

\- Non mais pour qui tu me prends ! Bien sûr que je vais savoir le faire… Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une espèce de militaire à peine civilisé me dise comment je dois me comporter !

Steve sourit à la feinte indignation de son compagnon.

Son compagnon…

Si on lui avait dit, cinq ans auparavant, qu'il serait là, ce soir, en train de se disputer pour de rire avec cet homme, qu'il aimerait même un homme, il s'en serait sans doute étouffé de rire ou de rage. Bien sûr, il n'était pas nouveau pour lui d'être attiré par les mecs. Durant sa carrière militaire, il avait eu quelques liaisons rapides avec certains de ses collègues, mais fidèle au DADT*, il n'avait jamais voulu que cela s'ébruite. De toute façon, il pensait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour : juste l'élan charnel qui poussaient deux corps à s'unir dans un excès d'adrénaline et de testostérone, ni l'un ni l'autre ne manquant dans leur milieu.

Ses vraies liaisons, il les avait connues avec des femmes : il aimait leurs courbes, leur douceur, la manière dont elles ondulaient durant l'amour… Pour autant, le plaisir fulgurant ressenti avec les hommes était aussi une part de lui qu'il ne rejetait pas, même s'il ne l'affichait pas.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le garage de son père, face à cet homme qui le visait de son arme tandis que lui-même braquait la sienne sur lui, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il serait celui auprès duquel il envisagerait de finir sa vie. Pour lui, il avait toujours semblé clair que s'il décidait un jour de se mettre en couple, ce serait avec une femme qui lui donnerait un ou plusieurs enfants, lui permettant de connaître à nouveau cette vie de famille dont il languissait depuis qu'à quinze ans, son père les avait expédiés, Mary et lui, sur le continent, après la mort de leur mère, ou plutôt après la disparition de celle-ci.

En regardant son époux, Steve McGarrett se disait qu'il avait eu de la chance, tellement de chance de le rencontrer. Auprès de lui, il avait trouvé la paix qu'il recherchait. Certes, c'était une paix entrecoupée d'orages parce que le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que son blondinet avait un fichu caractère ! Mais il savait que lorsqu'il s'emportait, c'était toujours pour son bien.

Cinq ans déjà ! Cinq ans qu'il avait croisé le regard bleu de ce flic et qu'il y avait laissé son cœur. Ou plutôt cinq ans qu'il l'avait recroisé. Il se souvenait encore de cette impression de déjà vu, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face : ces yeux-là, cette silhouette-là, ils les avaient déjà croisés dans sa vie, il n'aurait su dire ni où ni quand, mais il en était sûr. Et lorsque leur relation était devenue intime après être passée par le stade de l'amitié, lorsqu'enfin ils avaient osé se livrer totalement l'un à l'autre, corps, âmes et esprits offerts, ils avaient remonté le temps ensemble et s'étaient souvenus de ces rencontres fugaces qui avaient jalonné leur existence.

\- Et dans dix ans, où serons-nous ? avait alors questionné Danny.

\- Dans dix ans nous serons là, tous les deux, toi dans mes bras, moi dans les tiens. Nous ferons l'amour dans ce lit, nous nous disputerons à qui gagnera le super bowl et tu pesteras contre les petits mecs qui tourneront autour de ta Grace.

\- Notre Grace, avait alors corrigé le blond.

Oui, Grace était devenue leur fille à tous les deux, aussi attachée à son beau-père qu'à son père. C'était d'ailleurs en partie grâce à elle qu'ils avaient osé franchir le pas qui séparait leur liaison clandestine d'une relation officielle et assumée. La petite fille, par ses remarques innocentes et exemptes de la moindre condamnation, leur avait fait comprendre qu'elle savait et qu'elle avait envie de pouvoir vivre auprès d'eux, comme dans une vraie famille.

Le jour où enfin Danny avait obtenu la garde alternée de sa princesse, c'est tous les trois qu'ils l'avaient fêtée et chaque semaine qu'elle passait chez eux était une fête. Il avait même fallu que le blond s'insurge contre la propension de Steve à trop la gâter : il avait fini par lui faire comprendre que s'il voulait vraiment être un père pour elle, il devait aussi savoir sévir lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Cinq ans emplis de tant de joie, de tant d'aventures, de tant de moments partagés, heureux ou malheureux, doux ou emprunts d'angoisse.

Et puis deux ans auparavant, Théodore était entré dans leur vie. Le destin leur avait renvoyé en pleine face le passé un peu tumultueux du seal à travers ce gosse qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et qu'une femme blonde avait amené un jour chez eux. Aucun des deux ne s'était trompé quant à la paternité de Steve même si celui-ci avait mis un petit moment à remettre un nom sur le visage de la femme. Puis il s'était souvenu : quelques mois avant la mort de son père, une permission passé à Hawaii, cette infirmière des urgences croisée un soir de rixe pour quelques points de suture à la main qui avait rencontré une lame aiguisée et cette liaison brève et intense qui s'était achevée avec le départ du militaire pour la traque de Victor Hesse.

Il n'y avait pas eu de grandes promesses entre eux : la jeune femme était consciente que l'homme n'avait pour elle que beaucoup de tendresse et que leur lien principal était ce plaisir qu'ils prenaient ensemble. Elle s'en moquait : elle ne courait pas après un mari ou un compagnon. Elle avait juste eu envie de cet homme dès qu'elle l'avait vu et elle s'estimait heureuse qu'il y ait eu entre eux plus qu'une simple coucherie d'un soir. Ce n'avait été qu'une aventure agréable entre adultes consentants qui savaient, le jour où il était parti, qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais, en tout cas jamais de la même façon.

Et puis elle s'était aperçue que l'aventure sans conséquences n'avait finalement pas été aussi anodine que cela. Elle avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre : mettre au monde un enfant sans père, n'était-ce pas égoïste ? D'un autre côté, elle avait toujours eu ce désir de maternité en elle, quand bien même elle n'envisageait pas vraiment une vie de couple. Elle avait déjà trente quatre ans… Qui savait si le destin ne lui envoyait pas un avertissement à travers cette grossesse non désirée mais que finalement elle accepta totalement et qui la rendit heureuse. Bien évidemment, en femme indépendante qu'elle était, il ne lui vint pas une seconde à l'esprit d'inclure son amant de passage dans cet événement, certaine qu'il était à des lieues de vouloir assumer une paternité. Elle avait un bon boulot, elle saurait faire face.

Et même lorsque, par l'entremise de la télévision, elle avait su que non seulement Steve était revenu à Hawaii, mais qu'il y dirigeait une section spéciale de la police, elle n'avait pas voulu donner signe de vie. Elle était consciente qu'il y avait un peu d'égoïsme dans son choix : après tout peut-être que le capitaine aurait été heureux de savoir qu'il avait un fils, et nul doute que ce fils aurait été ravi de faire la connaissance de ce père sur lequel, en grandissant, il posait de plus en plus de questions. Mais elle avait réussi à se convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix : visiblement, la vie du capitaine McGarrett n'était pas de tout repos. A quoi bon offrir à son enfant un père qu'il risquait de perdre très vite de manière violente ? Mieux valait pour lui penser qu'il n'en avait pas… Il serait toujours temps de repenser sa décision lorsqu'il serait plus âgé, plus apte à supporter l'éventuelle perte de ce père.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et, lorsqu'elle avait appris que les maux de tête récurrents qui la crucifiaient depuis quelques semaines n'avaient rien de bénins, loin de là, elle avait compris que, heureux ou pas de la nouvelle, elle se devait de joindre le père de ce fils qu'elle allait bientôt laisser seul. Elle avait goûté l'amère ironie de la chose : elle s'était interdit de se rapprocher du géniteur de son fils par peur qu'il ne vienne à disparaître très vite à cause de son travail, et voilà que c'était elle qui allait manquer à son enfant, elle qui avait tout fait pour le rendre heureux, elle qui avait décidé de le mettre au monde en imaginant ce qu'il deviendrait…

Elle ne le verrait pas grandir et son dernier devoir était de s'assurer qu'il ne finirait pas entre les mains plus ou moins compétentes des services sociaux. Elle n'avait plus de famille susceptible d'accueillir l'orphelin et aucun ami assez proche pour accepter la charge d'un enfant de trois ans. C'est pourquoi un matin, le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'était présentée au domicile de McGarrett, tenant le bambin par la main, sachant qu'il suffirait à l'homme d'un simple coup d'œil sur lui pour savoir qu'il était bien son père. Pour autant, rien ne disait, bien sûr, qu'il accepterait cette charge qu'il n'avait pas voulu, surtout après avoir été privé de son enfant durant les trois longues années si importantes pour son développement. Mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que le sens de l'honneur de l'homme, à défaut de son instinct paternel, l'obligerait à prendre soin du petit.

Ses désirs avaient été exaucés au-delà de ses espoirs : après un moment d'ébahissement, puis de colère, Steve avait été ravi de faire la connaissance de Théodore, très vite devenu Teddy à ses yeux et à ceux de son compagnon. Elle avait été étonnée de le découvrir en couple avec un homme, mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème : pour elle, ce dont un enfant avait besoin avant tout c'était d'être aimé, guidé, conseillé et pas forcément d'avoir un papa et une maman. Deux papas ou deux mamans pouvaient tout aussi bien faire l'affaire. Et avec ces deux papas-là, le courant était très vite passé. Teddy s'était accoutumé à eux à une vitesse fulgurante, sans doute assoiffé de ce père qui lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle avait passé les trois derniers mois de sa vie chez eux, les regardant prendre petit à petit leur place auprès de son petit, rassurée de voir combien Grace était folle de celui qu'elle appelait déjà « son petit frère », heureuse de savoir qu'avec elle son Teddy aurait une figure féminine et tendre auprès de laquelle se réfugier. Et lorsqu'elle s'était éteinte, la famille s'était ressoudée autour du petit garçon dévasté par le chagrin, veillant sur lui avec inquiétude jusqu'à ce qu'il leur fasse à nouveau cadeau de ses éclats de rire magnifiques.

Oui, il s'en était passé des choses en cinq ans ! Catherine était restée une amie fidèle, pas autrement étonnée du choix de son ex amant. Grace, depuis l'année passée, vivait à temps plein avec eux, sa mère étant repartie pour le continent. Et Teddy faisait leur bonheur à tous, enfant intrépide et parfois colérique, mais tellement attachant qu'il arrivait en général à obtenir d'eux tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Tu m'aimeras encore lorsque je serai devenu vieux et moche ?

La question de son compagnon arracha Steve à ses souvenirs et il se tourna vers le blond en le soupesant de ce regard affamé qui faisait toujours courir un délicieux frisson sur l'échine de Danny.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours parce qu'à mes yeux tu ne seras jamais vieux et moche !

\- Tout de même… Quarante ans !

\- Et alors ? Tu es au sommet de ta forme ! D'ailleurs j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter dès que la fête sera terminée.

Cette fête, c'était une idée des enfants, pour leurs quarante ans puisqu'ils étaient nés à quelques jours d'intervalle. Bien évidemment, c'était censé être une surprise, mais ils n'étaient pas flics pour rien. Ils s'étaient donc absentés pour laisser le champ libre à leur progéniture, bien décidés à avoir l'air on ne peu plus surpris à leur retour.

\- Obsédé ! sourit Danny à la réplique de son compagnon.

\- Tu serais bien embêté si je ne l'étais pas, répliqua l'autre avec un sourire concupiscent sur les lèvres.

\- Non mais écoutez-moi ce gros vantard !

\- Gros ! Comment ça gros ! s'indigna le brun en jetant malgré lui un regard alarmé à son ventre, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher le rire du blond qui le rassura :

\- Mais non ! Tu es parfait ! En pleine forme ! Prêt s'il le fallait à repartir en mission dès demain.

Malgré lui, sa voix était devenue amère sur ces derniers mots. Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé dix-huit mois plus tôt, lors de la dernière mission de son homme, de ce coup de téléphone au milieu de la nuit, de ce vol éprouvant vers Bethesda où était soigné le capitaine grièvement blessé dans l'intervention. Il se rappelait chaque seconde de l'attente douloureuse en espérant ce que les médecins avaient qualifié de miracle. Mais Steve avait survécu, il s'était remis et depuis dix mois il avait repris sa place de chef d'unité. Le destin avait été clément cette fois-ci, mais qu'en serait-il la fois suivante, ou celle d'après ?

\- Tiens… Je voulais te le donner ce soir, mais je crois que c'est le bon moment.

La voix de Steve mit fin aux souvenirs douloureux qui assaillaient Danny et, étonné, celui-ci regarda l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendait, une enveloppe aux armes de la Navy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ayant peur de comprendre : non, pas ce soir ! Pas pour leur anniversaire !

\- Ouvre… Tu verras…

Les mains tremblantes, il sortit le papier qu'il déplia et il lut… Puis il relut, une fois, puis deux, ne pouvant en croire ses yeux.

\- Bon anniversaire mon amour, murmura la voix tant aimée à ses oreilles.

Il releva les yeux, repoussa un peu son compagnon pour pouvoir croiser son regard :

\- Tu as fait ça pour moi ?

\- Pour toi, pour nos enfants, pour moi… J'ai quarante ans… Il était temps que je raccroche non ?

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas regretter ?

\- Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, tant que nous serons une famille, je ne regretterai jamais rien !

Alors, tout en serrant précieusement contre sa poitrine le feuillet qui annonçait officiellement la mise à la retraite du capitaine de corvette Steve McGarret en même temps que sa promotion au grade de colonel, Danny Williams se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son amant.

Désormais celui-ci ne partirait plus jamais loin d'eux. Désormais il ne risquerait plus sa vie dans des missions dont il ne saurait rien. Désormais il n'aurait plus à trembler jour après jour en attendant des nouvelles de celui qu'il aimait. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre ensemble, délivrés de cette épée de Damoclès. Ils allaient enfin être totalement heureux !

(à suivre)

* * *

*DADT : Don't ask don't tell : ne demande pas, ne dit pas, loi implicite selon laquelle les homosexuels de l'armée américaine sont tolérés tant qu'ils n'affichent pas leurs préférences. Loi depuis abrogée il me semble.


	6. Chapitre 6

Encore merci à mes deux lectrices qui laissent des commentaires. Merci aux autres qui lisent.

Dix ans de plus... Le temps passe vite.

* * *

 **50**

\- Le directeur de l'académie demande à vous voir, monsieur.

\- Je vous en prie, faites le entrer, et laissez-nous seuls, répliqua le chef de la police à sa secrétaire, la foudroyant gentiment du regard au sourire ironique qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres à cette dernière injonction.

Evidemment qu'elle ne resterait pas à tenir la chandelle, pensa la jeune femme en s'effaçant pour laisser passer le directeur de l'académie militaire. Comme à chaque fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler le quinquagénaire d'un œil gourmand, regrettant qu'il ne soit pas du genre qu'elle pourrait prendre dans ses filets, quelles que soient les stratégies développées. En effet, le colonel McGarrett était amoureux fou et heureux en ménage avec le chef de la police de l'île, le commissaire Williams.

Depuis qu'elle avait pris son poste auprès de ce dernier, trois ans auparavant, elle s'était attaché à ce dirigeant charismatique mais coléreux, efficace mais impatient, qui exigeait beaucoup mais rendait au centuple ce qu'on lui offrait. Et elle appréciait tout autant son compagnon.

Sans se soucier outre mesure de ce que la secrétaire pouvait penser d'eux, les deux hommes s'étaient rejoints et enlacés.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! dit le directeur de la police.

\- Moins que tu ne m'as manqué ! J'avais pourtant bien exigé de ne plus avoir à partir…

Les deux hommes sourirent à ce rappel de la démission donnée dix ans plus tôt par Steve. Mais trois ans auparavant, il s'était laissé tenter par la direction de l'académie militaire d'Hawaii qu'on lui proposait. Il avait cependant posé ses conditions : il ne se réengageait que pour cette unique mission et jamais plus il ne repartirait risquer sa vie aux quatre coins du monde ! Cela lui avait été accordé sans aucune difficulté, d'autant qu'à quarante-sept ans, même s'il était toujours en pleine forme, il avait dépassé la limite d'âge moyenne des commandos. Beaucoup de jeunes aspiraient à entrer dans ce corps d'élite, les vétérans pouvaient certes leur être utiles à leur formation, mais il arrivait un moment où rester sur le terrain était pousser la chance un peu trop loin pour espérer arriver à une retraite bien méritée.

Et tandis que le brun s'installait dans ses nouvelles fonctions, Danny, lui, avait été sollicité pour prendre la tête de la police. Après avoir longuement hésité, il avait accepté la charge et était, de l'avis de tous les policiers de l'état, l'un des meilleurs dirigeants qu'ils aient jamais connus.

Bien qu'accaparés par leurs nouvelles responsabilités, les deux hommes prenaient toujours du temps pour se retrouver : leur amour n'avait fait que s'accroître au fil des années, fait de tous ces petits riens du quotidien qui soudent plus que de grandes déclarations ou des cadeaux somptueux.

Ils étaient heureux dans leur maison près de la plage qui accueillait désormais deux petites princesses de dix-huit mois et trois ans, les filles de Grace, devenue adjointe du procureur et mariée à un lieutenant de police que les deux hommes appréciaient particulièrement. Les deux pères étaient fiers de cette jeune femme accomplie, bien dans sa peau, et raffolaient de leurs petites filles qui les menaient par le bout du nez, ce qui ne laissait pas de faire rire Teddy, bel adolescent de quinze ans désormais, qui trouvait fort amusant que les deux terreurs qui faisaient trembler des hommes jeunes et moins jeunes, tous solides et maniant des armes, se transforment en gros nounours câlins devant deux gamines hautes comme trois pommes. Mais lui-même fondait littéralement devant ses nièces et n'hésitait pas à jouer les baby sitters chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

Steve et Danny étaient aussi très fiers de leur fils : l'adolescent était le portrait craché de son père militaire et, aux dires de son père policier, tout aussi kamikaze. Il était quaterback dans l'équipe de football du lycée et la liste des cœurs qu'il avait brisés était déjà impressionnante étant donné son jeune âge. Ses pères étaient très à l'affût du moindre problème le concernant, trop au courant des dangers qui pouvaient le menacer pour ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui, mais Teddy se montrait un garçon sain, ouvert, bien dans sa peau et qui semblait avoir décidé de s'engager dans la police dès qu'il aurait terminé son premier cycle universitaire.

Même s'ils étaient touchés de ce choix, ses pères espéraient cependant que, peut-être, il changerait d'avis : ils ne voulaient pas avoir peur pour lui comme ils avaient si longtemps eu peur l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient bien placés pour savoir ce que ce métier avait d'exigeant, combien il était dangereux et ingrat… Trop de leurs amis et collègues étaient désormais au cimetière pour qu'ils puissent voir avec sérénité leur garçon suivre leurs traces. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne feraient rien pour l'empêcher de suivre sa voie.

Oui, ils étaient heureux, pensa Danny en se rapprochant de son compagnon, enfin rentré après deux semaines passées sur le continent dans un stage spécial pour lequel on avait requis son expérience de SEAL. Puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de risquer sa vie, Danny avait accepté de le laisser partir, mais le temps lui avait paru bien long sans lui.

\- On fait quoi ? questionna Steve lorsque leurs lèvres se furent enfin séparées. Tu as terminé ou je t'attends ?

\- J'ai terminé ! Je m'octroie le reste de l'après-midi ! décréta Danny.

\- Tu en as de la chance d'être le patron, rigola Steve.

\- Mais si tu préfères, je peux rester là, menaça le blond.

\- Non ! J'ai envie d'avoir mon mari avec moi, de lui dire combien il m'a manqué, et de le lui montrer… Et si tu tardes trop, je risque de te prendre là, sur ton canapé ! Et je ne suis pas sûre que ta secrétaire apprécierait le spectacle !

\- Tu es toujours aussi obsédé ! protesta Danny pour la forme, mais l'œil aussi égrillard que celui de son compagnon.

\- Plains-toi ! sourit le militaire en venant picorer ses lèvres.

Le chef de la police le repoussa pour aller prendre son manteau puis il saisit la canne qui était devenue sa compagne deux ans auparavant, son genou ayant définitivement lâché lors d'une chute à ski, ce qui avait fait dire à Steve qu'au moins, à Hawaii, il n'y avait pas d'accidents de ce genre ! Réflexion qui, bien entendu, avait entraîné une dispute quant aux dangers que recelait l'île si chère au cœur du brun et devenue tout aussi chère à celui du blond, même s'il s'en défendait âprement.

La secrétaire les regarda passer la porte après les salutations d'usage et son cœur se serra en se demandant si elle aurait un jour la chance de vivre un amour aussi fort que celui que vivaient les deux hommes.

 _(à suivre)_


	7. Chapitre 7

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ce petit texte et surtout à celles qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser un petit commentaire.

Bon... Ils ne rajeunissent pas nos chouchous...

* * *

 **60**

Ils étaient debout face à la mer, enlacés, comme seuls au monde sur cette plage qui avait abrité tant de leurs joies, de leurs peines, de leurs désirs, de leurs querelles.

Ils étaient debout et, à les voir de loin, on avait l'impression qu'ils ne tenaient qu'en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre : le petit, appuyé sur sa canne et le grand, semblant voûté sous une peine trop lourde à porter.

\- Il aimait tellement cet endroit : c'est là qu'il aurait voulu être.

\- Je sais…

Que pouvait-il dire de plus que ces deux mots banals, qui ne reflétaient en rien tout ce qu'il avait envie de dire, tout ce qu'il ressentait, toute cette colère, toute cette souffrance, toute cette révolte.

Il aurait voulu hurler face à l'horizon mais il se taisait, se contentant d'être là, à soutenir celui qu'il aimait, à l'enlacer, à le couver de sa chaleur pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'ils se rejoignaient dans le chagrin.

\- Ce n'est pas juste Danno… Avec la vie que j'ai menée, les risques que j'ai pris…. C'aurait dû être moi ! C'était mon tour, pas le sien !

\- C'aurait dû être toi ou moi, rectifia Danny. Parce que je te signale que je n'ai pas non plus fait que du point de croix depuis quarante ans.

Il obtint ce qu'il avait cherché : un sourire de son époux, mais un sourire si pâle, si triste, qu'il lui serra le cœur. Ils partageaient la même peine et pourtant il lui semblait que pour Steve elle était encore plus cruelle que pour lui.

\- C'était encore un gosse…

\- Je sais…

Je sais… Combien de fois avait-il dit ces deux mots stupides depuis que la nouvelle était tombée ? Combien de fois s'était-il dit qu'il aurait dû savoir, dû faire quelque chose ?

Le destin les avait trop longtemps épargnés, il avait été bien trop clément avec eux en comparaison de la vie qu'ils menaient : ils auraient dû se douter qu'il les attendait au tournant. Mais à soixante ans, la plus grande partie de leur vie derrière eux, ils avaient un peu laissé tomber la garde.

Certes ils restaient deux hommes solides, toujours aux postes qu'ils occupaient dix ans auparavant, toujours aussi appréciés et admirés de ceux qui suivaient le droit chemin, toujours aussi craints et haïs de ceux qui se croyaient au-dessus des lois. Les hommes et les femmes qui sortaient de leurs écoles respectives : militaires pour les uns, policiers pour les autres, le chef de la police étant aussi directeur de l'école d'où sortait les nouvelles recrues, ces hommes et ces femmes donc étaient des jeunes gens honnêtes, courageux, prêts à risquer leur vie pour servir leur pays et protéger leurs concitoyens et la plupart ne déviaient jamais de cette route.

Et parmi eux il y avait Teddy, leur Teddy, ce gamin qui avait toujours tout fait comme eux-mêmes l'auraient fait, avec la même soif de vivre, la même énergie de réussir, la même envie d'aider les autres. A quinze ans il avait choisi d'être policier et ses pères n'avaient rien fait pour l'en dissuader. Et lorsque trois ans plus tard il leur avait déclaré avoir changé d'avis et préférer passer d'abord un temps sous les drapeaux, ils n'avaient pas non plus tenté de le faire changer d'avis.

Bien sûr ils lui avaient parlé sérieusement, tachant de déceler si son désir de suivre les pas de Steve était son propre choix ou juste la volonté de refaire le même chemin que ce père qui restait un héros à ses yeux, malgré l'adolescence passée par-là. Teddy adorait Danny auprès duquel il venait se rassurer, chercher conseil et soutien, mais son héros c'était Steve et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le rendre fier de lui. Celui-ci en était bien conscient et lorsque son fils avait émis le souhait d'être SEAL à son tour, il ne lui avait rien caché de la dureté de la voie sur laquelle il s'engageait. Il avait même cherché à le faire changer d'avis, à l'orienter vers d'autres armes si vraiment il souhaitait être soldat. Mais le jeune homme avait tenu bon et son père avait reconnu dans sa volonté une vraie vocation, de celle contre lesquelles on ne va pas sans risquer de rendre son enfant malheureux.

Teddy était à l'âge des choix et il avait fait le sien ! Alors les deux hommes l'avaient laissé partir, le cœur un peu gros mais fiers de le voir s'engager à son tour, heureux du bonheur presque enfantin qu'il avait montré lorsqu'ils avaient accepté son choix. Et ils avaient très vite eu la preuve que c'était bien ce pour quoi il était fait. Théodore McGarrett s'était révélé un excellent élève officier et n'avait eu aucune peine à parvenir à entrer dans le corps d'élite qu'il convoitait.

Ils avaient alors connu la dure loi des parents de commandos : savoir que leur enfant est quelque part, menant une opération dangereuse, sans savoir ni où, ni quoi… Mais à chaque fois que Teddy revenait sur l'île, du rêve plein les yeux, certes plus sérieux mais toujours aussi enthousiasmé par sa vie, l'étau autour de leur cœur se desserrait et ils avaient fini par penser que, comme ce père auquel il ressemblait tant, leur fils était immunisé contre le sort.

Ils s'étaient trompés. Quatre jours avant son vingt-cinquième anniversaire, le lieutenant Théodore McGarrett était tombé quelque part en Somalie, durant une opération dont ils ne sauraient jamais rien. Ils l'avaient vu partir le sourire aux lèvres une semaine plus tôt pour ce qui devait être sa dernière opération : il avait en effet décidé d'entrer à l'école de police lors de la prochaine cession de formation, ayant conscience que la chance qui lui souriait risquait de tourner un jour. Ils l'avaient laissé partir sans crainte, heureux de sa décision, ravis de le voir revenir sur leur île, rassurés de penser qu'il ne risquerait plus sa vie, sans avoir conscience cette fois-là qu'il pouvait partir vers le danger.

Ils avaient laissé partir un jeune homme plein de vie qui leur avait souri en agitant le bras, ses magnifiques yeux bleus étincelants de bonheur et on leur avait rendu une boîte en bois où gisait un corps qu'on leur avait déconseillé de regarder.

Teddy était parti… Ils ne le reverraient plus jamais… Et debout face à la mer, ils regardaient s'envoler les cendres de cet enfant qu'ils avaient tant aimé et ils revoyaient tous ces moments partagés avec lui, ces prises de becs, ces fous-rires, tout ce bonheur qui ne reviendrait plus jamais.

\- Allez viens… Les petits nous attendent…

Les petits… A ces mots, Steve se redressa un peu. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller, pas encore…

Comme s'il avait pressenti, au plus profond de lui, que sa vie serait brève, Teddy l'avait vécue très vite, bien plus vite que la plupart de ses contemporains. A vingt ans, lors d'une permission, il avait rencontré May-Lin et l'avait épousée lors de la permission suivante, six mois plus tard, lorsqu'il l'avait croisée de nouveau et avait vu le joli ventre rond qu'elle arborait. Savanah était née alors que son père n'avait pas encore fêté ses vingt et un ans et deux ans plus tard, Russel et Rease avaient suivi. C'était aussi pour eux que le jeune lieutenant avait décidé de revenir sur l'île. May-Lin était l'une de ces femmes admirables qui acceptaient de laisser partir son mari sans savoir s'il reviendrait vers eux, mais il savait combien cela lui était difficile. Et puis les enfants grandissaient, il ne voulait pas être un étranger pour eux. Il voulait leur donner l'amour que lui-même avait reçu de ses pères. Le destin ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

Mais désormais, Steve et Danny savaient que leurs rôles auprès des orphelins avaient changé : ils n'étaient plus seulement les grand-pères, ils devenaient leurs figures masculines de référence, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que May-Lin, qui n'avait que vingt-trois ans, refasse sa vie, ce qu'ils souhaitaient de tout leur cœur, s'étant attachés à elle comme à leur fille.

Les petits… Ces gamins qui étaient un prolongement de leur Teddy. Savanah avait ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux bleus et Rease lui ressemblait énormément tandis que Russel était plus du côté maternel. Ils devaient être forts, pour eux, pour les guider sur la bonne route, comme ils l'avaient fait pour Teddy.

\- En tout cas, je ne les laisserai pas devenir militaires, murmura Steve comme pour lui-même.

Danny posa sa main sur la sienne :

\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne feras pas le choix à leur place Babe. Lorsque le moment sera venu, tu respecteras leur vœu, comme tu l'as fait pour Teddy.

\- Justement ! Si j'avais été plus intelligent, je l'aurais dissuadé de choisir cette vie !

\- Non ! Tu lui as parlé en toute franchise, tu l'as averti des risques. Pour le reste, c'était son choix et tu sais que tu n'avais pas le droit de t'y opposer. Peut-être qu'il t'aurait écouté, et peut-être pas. Mais dans le premier cas, il n'aurait pas été aussi heureux qu'il l'a été et ça aurait changé toute sa vie : qui sait si les enfants seraient là aujourd'hui s'il était devenu policier dès sa sortie du lycée ? Et dans le second cas, il était assez entêté pour partir sans ton accord, quitte à se brouiller avec nous.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Non ! Je le sais ! Et tu le sais aussi. On l'a élevé du mieux qu'on a pu et je crois qu'on a fait du bon boulot. Le reste… c'était sa vie et on se devait de la respecter.

\- Tu as raison, bien sûr, tu as raison… Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans toi mon Danno ?

\- Rien de bon, j'en ai peur, tenta de plaisanter le blond, bien que le cœur n'y soit pas. Tu te sens prêt à les rejoindre ?

\- Oui… Maintenant je suis prêt.

Et les deux hommes tournèrent le dos à l'océan pour rejoindre leur famille qui les attendait : Grace et son mari Vincent encadrant May-Lin, leurs filles Amaline et Sandra qui s'occupaient de leurs petits cousins un peu trop jeunes pour se rendre compte du deuil qui venait de les frapper et toute la ohana, debout sur le chemin : Kono, devenue adjointe du chef de la police, Chin-Ho qui avait ouvert une agence de détective désormais renommée et leurs familles respectives. Manquait le fidèle Kamekona, mort trois ans auparavant lors d'une sortie en mer. Et à cet instant Steve était presque heureux qu'il ne soit plus là : la mort du petit Teddy l'aurait anéanti.

Oui, se dit-il en rejoignant les siens : la vie ne faisait pas de cadeaux mais il devait continuer, parce qu'elle lui avait quand même offert son plus beau présent en la personne de Danny. Et tant que celui-ci serait avec lui, il pourrait affronter tous les orages, même si le drame qu'ils venaient de traverser allait laisser des cicatrices qui ne s'effaceraient jamais.

(à suivre)


	8. Chapitre 8

Encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires.

Ils vieillissent nos chouchous... désolée pour ceux qui les aimeraient toujours jeunes et fringants.

* * *

 **70.**

\- Tu sais : il fait un temps splendide aujourd'hui. Un temps à aller surfer ! Je sais, tu détestes le surf, ou au moins c'est ce que tu dis. Mais en fait je sais qu'au fond de toi tu adores affronter les vagues, à demi-nu sur une planche ! Alors il faut que tu ouvres les yeux mon amour… J'ai besoin de toi… Tellement besoin.

Debout sur le seuil de la chambre, Grace avait les larmes aux yeux en écoutant ces mots. Elle rentra doucement et enlaça le vieillard assis sur la chaise, oui, le vieillard, parce qu'à cet instant précis c'est exactement ce qu'était Steve au chevet de l'homme qu'il aimait, le suppliant de rester encore à ses côtés.

Le mal avait été insidieux… Alors que jusqu'à présent il jouissait d'une santé de fer, hormis son genou fragile, Danny avait soudain éprouvé une grande fatigue, des difficultés de concentration. D'abord il avait mis cela sur le compte de l'âge : après tout, à soixante-dix ans, il était peut-être temps qu'il songe enfin à raccrocher. Il avait déjà, comme Steve, réduit ses activités, se reposant sur son adjointe fort compétente, mais son corps était peut-être en train de lui dire que le temps était venu de profiter d'une retraite bien méritée.

Cependant il avait continué durant encore deux mois pour préparer la célébration des cinquante ans d'existence de l'école de la police d'Hawaii. C'était une date importante pour l'institution et il voulait que les festivités soient à la hauteur de l'événement.

Il avait réussi ce pari aussi et la fête avait été magnifique : le discours qu'il avait prononcé devant un aréopage d'agents et d'officiers de tous grades resterait longtemps dans les mémoires des hommes qui l'avaient entendu. Puis il avait décoré quelques policiers qui s'étaient distingués et remis les diplômes à la dernière promotion issue de l'établissement.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté la cérémonie, au bras de son compagnon, la fatigue l'avait rejoint, cette fatigue qui ne l'avait plus quitté, au point que c'était Steve qui l'avait obligé à consulter. Etait-ce parce qu'il pressentait la vérité qu'il s'était si longtemps opposé à faire un bilan de santé ? Avait-il l'intuition qu'après dix ans de bonheur sans nuage à voir grandir leurs petits enfants, le sort allait de nouveau les rattraper ?

La nouvelle leur avait fait l'effet d'un coup de massue. Leucémie ! Seuls ceux qui sont passés par là savent ce que ce mot si court renferme de souffrance, de colère, de crainte…

Mais ils avaient fait face, main dans la main, épaulés par Grace et Vincent, par May-Lin qui s'était installée auprès d'eux, par Amaline et Sandra qui revenaient chaque fois qu'elles le pouvaient du continent où elles poursuivaient leurs études. Et ils avaient tenu bon pour les enfants de Teddy qui étaient attachés à eux comme ils se seraient attachés à ce père qu'ils avaient trop peu connu.

Ils s'étaient battus de toutes leurs forces, convaincus de gagner cette guerre parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Steve avait donné sa démission de son poste de directeur de l'académie militaire : de toute façon, il avait largement le droit à sa retraite, lui qui avait servi son pays pendant plus de cinquante ans ! Il s'était consacré à l'homme qu'il aimait, jetant dans la bataille toute l'énergie qui avait fait de lui un excellent marine.

Mais la maladie n'a que faire des stratégies militaires. Elle avait louvoyé, s'était moqué d'eux, avait reculé pour mieux revenir, traîtreusement, insidieusement…

Et aujourd'hui il semblait qu'elle allait gagner la bataille. La greffe de moelle osseuse reçue d'Amaline, parfaitement compatible avec son grand-père, ne semblait pas vouloir prendre et les médecins avaient averti Steve de se tenir prêt. Prêt à quoi ? s'était alors emporté le vieil homme. Grace, qui ne quittait guère le chevet de son père, à la fois pour rester près de lui et pour veiller sur son autre papa, avait presque souri en voyant soudain sous ses yeux revivre le commandant McGarrett, la terreur des délinquants de tous poils, intimidant même de bien plus hauts gradés que lui. Sous ses yeux elle avait vu le malheureux porteur de mauvaise nouvelle se décomposer et reculer d'un pas, se demandant si l'homme qui se dressait devant lui n'allait pas le frapper.

Mais Steve s'était calmé parce qu'il avait compris qu'il avait mieux à faire qu'à se mettre en colère à cet instant précis. Il devait avant tout convaincre son compagnon de ne pas le laisser seul sur la route : il ne serait pas capable de s'en sortir sans lui.

Alors, inlassablement, il lui parlait, sans se soucier de sa propre fatigue, sans entendre les conseils de Grace, Chin ou Kono, toujours fidèles amis, de May-Lin ou des enfants, qui lui disaient de se reposer, de manger, de prendre soin de lui pour pouvoir prendre soin de Danny. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre soin de lui. Si Danny devait partir, alors il voulait partir avec lui, main dans la main, pour aller voir ensemble de l'autre côté le genre de bazar qu'ils pourraient mettre. Il avait simplement consenti à s'allonger sur un lit d'appoint installé dans la chambre et il ingurgitait les aliments insipides qu'on lui servait trois fois par jour, sans même se préoccuper de ce dont il s'agissait. Toute son attention était focalisée vers l'homme qu'il aimait, ce petit homme irascible, agaçant, critique, impatient…. cet homme qu'il aimait depuis trente-cinq ans maintenant ! Autant de route ensemble que de route chacun de leur côté et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête là ! Il voulait pouvoir vivre avec lui plus longtemps qu'il n'avait vécu sans lui. Il voulait pouvoir profiter ensemble de leur retraite, voyager peut-être ou simplement goûter un calme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment connu. Ils pourraient emmener les enfants assister à des matchs, les accompagner dans leurs activités, aller rendre visite à leurs petites filles sur le continent…

Ils avaient tant de choses à faire ensemble, tant d'événement à vivre encore… Ils pouvaient se bâtir une autre vie, une vie de douceur et d'amour, une vie où ils seraient rien que tous les deux, comme ils n'avaient jamais pu l'être jusqu'alors, trop pris par leurs responsabilités respectives.

« Tu te souviens ? On a fait des projets : les monuments que tu veux me faire découvrir, les pays que je veux te montrer et puis nous aimer encore et toujours…. Profiter simplement d'être tous les deux… Alors tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser : ce serait une trahison Danny Williams, et tu n'es pas un traître ! Ou alors tu as drôlement bien caché ton jeu depuis trente-cinq ans !

Réveille-toi mon Danno… Tu imagines ce qu'Ameline va penser si tu ne t'en sors pas alors qu'un peu d'elle coule en toi désormais ? Tu as rajeuni de plus de cinquante ans tu sais ! Désormais c'est moi qui vais avoir du mal à te suivre ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de me voir tirer la langue derrière toi, de prendre ta revanche sur toutes ces randonnées où je te laissais derrière moi !

\- Sûr que j'aimerais bien voir ça… »

Steve sursauta violemment et son regard remonta sur le visage de son compagnon, s'arrêtant sur les yeux bleus enfin ouverts.

\- Danno… Tu…

Une larme roula sur sa joue que, de sa main fragile, Danny vint essuyer doucement.

\- Tu ne crois pas que j'allais te laisser là quand même ? murmura le malade d'une voix faible. Tu aurais été capable de venir foutre le souk au paradis pour me récupérer.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu vas aller au paradis ? plaisanta Steve, retrouvant instantanément la gouaille de leurs échanges.

\- Evidemment ! Où pourrai-je aller ailleurs hein ?

Ils se turent, leurs mains enlacées, leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre, se racontant tellement de choses par ce simple contact. Ils se répétaient leurs serments, leurs engagements, leur bonheur partagé, toutes leurs réussites, tous leurs regrets…

Steve respirait mieux d'un seul coup : il savait que ce ne serait pas pour cette fois. Mais l'alerte avait été chaude et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'ils comptaient à rebours… Ils avaient entamé l'automne de leur vie, mais tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, cet automne, et l'hiver qui lui succèderait, auraient les couleurs de l'été.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son amour qui se rendormait tandis qu'alertée, Grace pénétrait à son tour dans la pièce, heureuse de pouvoir garder son père encore un peu près d'elle.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua Danny. Embrasse-moi.

\- Tu dois dormir, tu es encore fatigué…

\- Je ne te demande pas de me faire l'amour comme une bête ! protesta Danny. Juste un baiser : le goût de tes lèvres m'a manqué.

\- Pas autant qu'à moi mon amour… Pas autant qu'à moi.

Et il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son amour, retrouvant avec ivresse leur saveur. Lorsqu'il se recula, Danny avait fermé les yeux mais Steve ne s'inquiéta pas : sa respiration était plus légère, il n'entendait plus ce sifflement rauque qui faisait si mal. Une fois encore ils avaient déjoué les pronostics des médecins. Il était conscient que ça risquait d'être de plus en plus rare, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser démoraliser par cette évidence.

Son Danno allait guérir : il allait encore pouvoir l'aimer, l'entendre se mettre en colère, se disputer avec lui, s'attirer ses réflexions agacées… Oui… La vie était belle. Et elle allait être belle encore longtemps.

(à suivre)


	9. Chapitre 9

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire (qui touche à sa fin, forcément) et spécialement à Choupy et LibelluleNela qui me laissent toujours de gentils commentaires.

* * *

 **80**

\- S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle !

La réceptionniste de l'hôpital se tourna vers la femme qui venait de l'interpeller ainsi : âgée visiblement d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année, son visage était ravagé par l'inquiétude et, bien qu'elle soit habituée à l'angoisse des familles qui venaient la trouver, le cœur de la jeune femme, encore trop novice dans son métier pour être devenue dure, s'emplit de compassion.

\- Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous madame ?

\- On m'a appelé… On m'a dit que mon père… mes pères… Qu'ils avaient été transportés chez vous.

L'air perplexe de la réceptionniste fit comprendre à la quinquagénaire qu'elle n'était pas assez précise :

\- Le colonel McGarrett et le commandant Williams. Ils ont été agressés sur la plage et…

\- Oh ! Eux !

Le sourire que lui adressa la jeune femme, à la fois admiratif et amusé retira instantanément un énorme poids de la poitrine de Grace : sans doute ne sourirait-elle pas ainsi si l'état des deux hommes était inquiétant.

\- Vous les trouverez box 3. Mais… annoncez-vous avant d'entrer, et elle accompagna cette recommandation d'un grand clin d'œil avant de se mettre à pouffer de rire.

Grace lui adressa un regard réprobateur : comme si c'était le moment de plaisanter. Elle avait cru mourir lorsque, un peu plus de deux heures plus tôt, elle avait reçu un appel d'un policier lui apprenant que Steve et Danny avaient été agressés sur la plage et qu'ils étaient en route pour l'hôpital. Affolée, elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux paroles rassurantes de l'agent qui lui spécifiait que cette précaution était plus due à l'âge des deux hommes qu'aux blessures constatées et qu'elle ne devait pas trop s'inquiéter. Mais comment ne pas s'inquiéter ? Ses pères avaient quatre-vingts ans et ils avaient beau être encore verts pour leur âge, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient des vieillards qui n'avaient plus ni la force ni les réflexes d'autrefois, quand bien même ils auraient voulu se convaincre du contraire et n'étaient pas toujours aussi raisonnables qu'ils l'auraient dû. Et évidemment, comme par un méchant coup du destin, cela s'était produit alors qu'elle avait quitté la ville et était à plus de deux heures d'Honolulu, deux heures qui lui avaient paru interminables pendant qu'elle revenait, se demandant si, malgré les mots rassurants du policier, elle allait retrouver ses pères vivants, craignant qu'ils ne soient grièvement blessés. Elle en était même arrivé à prier, si le pire devait arriver, pour que les deux hommes partent ensemble tant elle savait que la douleur du survivant serait intolérable et qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider malgré tout l'amour qu'ils partageaient.

La réaction de la réceptionniste l'avait un peu rassurée en même temps que décontenancée : si elle souriait ainsi, c'était que les nouvelles n'étaient pas trop mauvaises, mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi les deux hommes étaient-ils toujours dans un box plutôt qu'à attendre dans la salle réservée à cet effet qu'on vienne les raccompagner chez eux ? En tout cas, quoi qu'ils disent, cette fois-ci ils n'y couperaient pas : elle allait les obliger à quitter la maison de la plage pour venir s'installer dans la grande propriété achetée dix ans plus tôt avec Vincent et où ils avaient prévu une annexe pour les deux hommes : assez à l'écart pour qu'ils se sentent chez eux, assez proche pour qu'elle puisse veiller sur eux lorsque le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'elle bataillait régulièrement avec ses pères pour leur faire accepter sa proposition, plus de deux ans qu'ils rétorquaient qu'ils étaient bien assez grands pour prendre soin d'eux-mêmes et qu'ils n'avaient nullement envie qu'on les traite comme des vieux débris… Et à chaque fois elle se laissait convaincre. Mais là, c'en était terminé !

Arrivée devant le rideau du box 3, elle marqua un temps d'attente pour reprendre son souffle et tempérer les battements anarchiques de son cœur : s'ils continuaient comme ça, c'est elle qu'ils finiraient par enterrer les deux incorrigibles ! pensa-t-elle fugacement. Puis elle écarta le rideau et pénétra dans le petit espace :

\- Danno ! Steve ! Comment allez-vous ? On m'a dit que vous aviez été agressés.

Tout en parlant, elle cherchait anxieusement des signes de blessures chez les deux vieillards. Danny arborait un magnifique œil au beurre noir et une lèvre éclatée tandis que Steve avait la pommette enflammée et une main dans le plâtre. Cependant ce qui la stupéfia le plus, ce fut l'attitude des deux hommes, assis sur la table d'examen du box, l'air heureux de gamins qui ont fait un mauvais coup, serrés l'un contre l'autre avec une étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux qui la toucha.

\- T'inquiète Monkey, tout va bien, rigola Danny.

\- Vous êtes blessés…

\- T'as pas vu les deux autres, répliqua Steve avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. C'est qu'on n'a pas perdu la main tous les deux, hein Danno !

\- Sûr !

Et les deux hommes choquèrent leurs mains gauches l'une contre l'autre visiblement très fiers d'eux. Grace se campa sur ses deux jambes et croisa les bras, cherchant à se donner l'air sévère :

\- Et si vous me disiez ce qui est arrivé ? Et ce que vous avez fait pour que la réceptionniste me jette ce regard en coin quand j'ai demandé après vous !

Elle vit ses pères échanger un regard mi-amusé, mi contrit et elle se fit violence pour garder son air sévère :

\- Tu sais qu'on dirait tout à fait toi au même âge, déclara Steve à Danny. Quand tu avais cet air-là, aucun suspect n'osait te raconter de craques !

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait utiliser tes méthodes pour nous faire parler ? rétorqua Danny du tac au tac.

\- ELLE est devant vous ! râla Grace et ELLE n'a pas l'intention de bouger avant d'en savoir plus !

\- Tu crois qu'on peut lui dire ? questionna Steve avec un clin d'œil.

\- Hé ! C'est ma fille… On ne peut tout de même pas…

\- Ca suffit tous les deux ! Vous me dites ce qui s'est passé ou…

\- D'accord… d'accord, Maître ! déclara Danny en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Mais c'est toi qui l'auras voulu…

Alors, à deux voix, les deux hommes se lancèrent dans leur récit.

 _Flashback :_

\- Hé les vieux schnoques ! Oh !

Les deux hommes qui se promenaient tranquillement sur la plage sursautèrent à l'interpellation et Danny posa une main lénifiante sur le poignet de Steve : pas question que celui-ci se sente obligé d'apprendre les bonnes manières au jeune malappris d'une vingtaine d'année, qui fumait ce qui était vraisemblablement un joint, avec un de ses camarades du même âge, et devant lequel ils venaient de passer durant leur balade quotidienne.

\- Laisse tomber, murmura-t-il. Il n'en vaut pas la peine ce petit con.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aurait pas eu envie de lui flanquer les gifles que ses parents avaient dû oublier de lui donner, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'à quatre-vingts balais, il pourrait facilement venir à bout d'un gamin qui n'avait pas l'air pourri. Par contre, il craignait que Steve, lui, ne soit pas capable de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus les réflexes d'antan et qu'aller à la confrontation avec les deux garçons pourraient très mal tourner.

Comprenant l'appréhension de son compagnon, l'ex SEAL lui serra la main en retour pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répliquer, quand bien même ça le démangeait. Mais son geste ne passa pas inaperçu du voyou qui s'exclama à l'intention de son comparse :

\- Non mais… Regarde les Billy ! C'est des fiottes ! Je savais pas que même les vieux en étaient !

Puis, tandis que son compère ricanait, il interpella à nouveau les deux hommes qui continuaient leur chemin :

\- Hé ! Les vieilles tarlouzes ! Arrêtez-vous ! J'ai deux mots à vous dire !

Steve marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais d'une pression des doigts, Danny lui fit comprendre de continuer à marcher, en espérant que les deux voyous s'en tiendraient aux insultes. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il comprit que ce ne serait pas le cas et qu'il entendit les pas rapides des deux garçons lancés à leurs trousses. Il savait bien qu'il était inutile de se mettre à courir : ils avaient beau être plutôt en forme pour leur âge, contre des jeunes comme eux, ils n'avaient plus aucune chance à la course.

Soudain, les deux petites frappes furent devant eux et ils s'arrêtèrent net :

\- Alors les tatas… On prend le soleil ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? fit Steve en se tournant vers Danny, faisant mine de n'avoir pas compris les paroles de leur interlocuteur.

\- Je dis que je veux ton portefeuille pépé ! répliqua le vaurien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? répéta Steve vers Danny.

Mais celui-ci sentit le raidissement sous l'apparente inconscience.

\- J'en sais rien… Je comprends pas le babouin ! répliqua-t-il alors.

\- Qui tu traites de babouin ? s'irrita le second loubard en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers Danny tandis que son complice pointait soudain un couteau en ordonnant :

\- Vos portefeuilles, vos montres et tout, ou je vous crève !

La suite, les deux apprentis criminels ne devaient jamais se la rappeler exactement durant les trois ans de prison qu'ils purgèrent suite à cette agression, reconnus coupables d'avoir dévalisé d'autres personnes âgées.

Celui qui brandissait le couteau se retrouva dans le sable, hurlant en tenant son poignet cassé tandis que son complice, à genoux, tentait en vain d'endiguer le flot de sang qui coulait de son nez fracturé. Lorsque les policiers avertis par des passants arrivèrent à la rescousse, il n'y avait plus grand-chose d'autre à faire qu'à passer les menottes aux malfrats et à accompagner les « victimes » à l'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient rien de grave.

Compte tenu de leur âge, on ne fit pas attendre les deux hommes et les médecins constatèrent très vite que Danny s'en tirait avec un bel hématome à l'œil et une lèvre fendue tandis que Steve écopait d'une ecchymose au visage et d'une fracture du poignet suite au coup de poing donné, seul signe révélateur de ses quatre-vingts ans.

Lorsque les médecins eurent fini de les rafistoler, les deux hommes se regardèrent, heureux de se sentir tellement vivants. Pourtant, Danny reprocha à son époux :

\- T'es vraiment toujours le même toi ! Tu te rends compte du risque que tu as pris !

\- Pas de risque quand tu es là pour couvrir mes arrières mon Danno ! répliqua Steve avec un grand sourire.

Puis il s'approcha de son amant et regarda sa lèvre enflée :

\- Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- J'en ai vu d'autres ! crâna Danny. Et toi ? Ton poignet ?

\- J'en ai vu d'autres ! répliqua à son tour Steve.

Puis ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se câlinant amoureusement :

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mes vingt ans ! murmura Steve à l'oreille de Danny.

\- Et moi donc ! D'ailleurs, je me sens en pleine forme.

Et il déplaça la main de son compagnon sur un endroit stratégique de son anatomie qui réagissait à la proximité du corps de Steve. Celui-ci s'éloigna un peu de lui pour planter son regard dans le sien, un regard où brillait une lueur lubrique qui n'apparaissait plus désormais que de loin en loin. Sa main valide commença à se faufiler sous la chemise d'hôpital, bénissant ce vêtement fort commode.

\- Arrête ! protesta celui-ci ! On ne va pas faire ça ici ! Quelqu'un pourrait entrer et…

\- Et je m'en fous ! A notre âge hein… Si on ne saisit pas le bâton au bon moment, c'est foutu pour longtemps !

\- Le bâton hein ? susurra Danny sentant le désir couler dans ses veines, ce désir qui se faisait de plus en plus rare désormais.

\- Oui… Un bon gros bâton bien dur que j'ai envie de sentir en moi… J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

La voix rauque de son amour finit de faire perdre la tête à l'ex policier et quelques minutes plus tard, Danny, cramponné aux hanches de son amant, l'honorait vigoureusement, tandis que Steve se tenait à demi-couché sur la table d'examen, retenant ses gémissements de jouissance. Au moment où leur plaisir culminait, une voix les fit sursauter :

\- Oh pardon ! Je…

Ils se retournèrent vers l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer, portant leurs vêtements sur le bras. La jeune femme était écarlate mais ils remarquèrent que ses lèvres tremblaient et qu'une lueur amusée faisait place dans ses yeux à la confusion première. Gênés, les deux hommes rabattirent leurs chemises pour cacher leurs anatomies, mais ils étaient bien conscients que leur visiteuse n'avait rien manqué de leur activité. Au moins, songea Steve, elle avait eu le bon goût d'arriver alors qu'ils venaient d'en terminer : à leurs âges, ç'aurait quand même été drôlement frustrant que d'être interrompus juste avant le feu d'artifice. Feu d'artifice qui, d'ailleurs, leur avait coupé les pattes, constata-t-il en s'asseyant sur la table tandis que Danny l'imitait. Où diable était l'époque où ils pouvaient faire l'amour trois ou quatre fois d'affilée et partir ensuite courir après des voleurs ?

La jeune femme leur tendit leurs vêtements sans un mot puis sortit rapidement et ils l'entendirent éclater de rire à peine le rideau passé. Nul doute que tout l'hôpital allait bientôt être au courant de leurs exploits !

\- Et ça te fait rire toi ! râla Danny pour la forme.

\- Je ne vais tout de même pas pleurer ! Elle n'avait qu'à frapper avant d'entrer !

\- Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas de porte, Monsieur le grand observateur.

\- Ben… Elle aurait pu tousser, ou crier ou… Je ne sais pas moi… Elle pouvait quand même bien imaginer qu'on n'enfilait pas des perles.

\- A notre âge ? Tu rigoles ? Elle était prête à nous apporter une infusion de camomille et un fauteuil roulant !

\- Ben comme ça elle aura vu qu'on n'était pas tout à fait bons à jeter !

\- Tu es incorrigible !

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Ils échangèrent un baiser qui s'acheva sur un gémissement de douleur de Danny à cause de sa lèvre blessée. Puis ils s'habillèrent tranquillement, heureux de se sentir en pleine possession de leurs moyens malgré les courbatures qui commençaient à se faire ressentir. Avant de les quitter, l'infirmière leur avait signalé que Grace Williams-Galeffri avait été prévenue et qu'elle viendrait les chercher.

Danny râla de nouveau en apprenant la nouvelle :

\- Elle va s'inquiéter, déplora-t-il.

\- Dès qu'elle verra qu'on va bien, ça lui passera, le rassura Steve.

\- Ouais… J'espère… Mais elle risque de vouloir encore qu'on s'installe chez elle.

\- Bah… Quand elle apprendra nos exploits, elle comprendra qu'on est tout à fait capables de vivre seuls.

\- Hé ! C'est notre fille ! J'espère bien qu'elle ne saura jamais que…

\- Tu peux parier qu'elle aura à peine mis les pieds ici qu'on la tiendra au courant ?

\- Manquerait plus que ça !

\- Pourquoi ? Ca t'ennuie qu'elle sache qu'on est encore « actifs » ?

\- La vie sexuelle des parents ne regarde pas les enfants !

\- Ton enfant, elle a cinquante cinq ans et elle est déjà deux fois grand-mère !

\- Oui, ben c'est toujours mon bébé !

Puis la fatigue commença à se faire sentir : quoi qu'ils en disent, les deux hommes savaient qu'ils n'étaient plus de la première jeunesse et leurs corps venaient leur rappeler cette évidence. Alors ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, simplement heureux d'être là, ensemble, et ils attendirent. Jusqu'à ce que Grace franchisse à son tour le rideau.

Fin du flasback.

Ce fut une Grace partagée entre rire et inquiétude qui ramena ce soir-là ses pères chez eux. Elle avait bien essayé de les convaincre de venir s'installer au moins pour la nuit chez elle, mais ils avaient décliné. Et en les regardant passer ensemble le seuil de la maison où ils avaient été si heureux tous ensemble, elle comprit pourquoi jamais ils ne la quitteraient. Elle était pleine de souvenirs qui leur étaient précieux. Alors elle décida que tant qu'ils seraient valides elle n'insisterait plus et qu'ensuite… Et bien il serait toujours temps d'aviser. Il y avait plusieurs solutions possibles pour les laisser profiter de leur environnement aussi longtemps que possible.

Heureux mais fatigués, les deux vieillards ne tardèrent pas à se coucher, enlacés, savourant toujours le plaisir d'être l'un contre l'autre, juste à leur place. Ils savaient que le temps leur était compté et l'alerte connue dix ans plus tôt pesait encore lourd sur le cœur de Steve. Mais ce jour-là, ils avaient retrouvé une part de leur jeunesse et de leur complicité professionnelle.

Oui… Même si certains auraient été étonnés de cette conclusion étant donné les circonstances, pour eux, ça avait été une excellente journée !

(à suivre)


	10. Chapitre 10

Déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre (ben oui, ce n'est pas l'histoire de Mathusalem!) Merci à Choupy de son commentaire pour le chapitre précédent.

* * *

 **90**

\- A vous !

\- A vous !

\- A toi !

\- A toi !

Il y avait les vivats autour d'eux et tous les verres dressés dans leur direction, mais ils ne voyaient ni n'écoutaient l'assemblée réunie. Il leur suffisait de se regarder, leurs prunelles aimantées les unes aux autres et ce sourire sur leurs lèvres qui racontait tellement…

\- Qui l'aurait cru hein ? ironisa Steve un peu plus tard, alors qu'allongés sur des transats ils se reposaient de la réception en regardant s'ébattre les jeunes de la tribu.

\- Pas moi en tout cas, répliqua Danny.

\- Tu sais, je ne regrette rien, pas une minute, pas une seconde.

\- Moi non plus.

Leurs mains se cramponnaient, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on vienne les arracher l'un à l'autre. De vieilles mains ridées, tachées, fragiles, mais tellement fortes lorsqu'elles étaient réunies !

De loin, Grace, appuyée sur sa canne, les regardait et s'attendrissait de les voir encore tellement amoureux après plus de cinquante ans. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir fêter le même cap avec Vincent. Hélas la maladie le lui avait arraché cinq ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'avait que soixante-deux ans. Elle se souvenait de l'intensité de son chagrin, de cette impression de vide qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle se souvenait aussi de la peine de ses pères et de cette phrase qui l'avait marquée : « Ce n'est pas jute, c'était à notre tour, pas encore au sien. » Elle ne savait pas lequel des deux l'avaient prononcée tant, avec les années, ils en étaient venus à se ressembler, oh, certes pas physiquement car, même si l'âge l'avait un peu tassé, Steve faisait encore une bonne tête de plus que son Danno, mais leurs caractères s'étaient peu à peu confondus jusqu'à ne faire qu'un.

Aujourd'hui la tribu était réunie pour fêter leurs cinquante ans de mariage en même temps que leurs quatre-vingt dix ans. Ils avaient préféré une seule fête plutôt que deux au motif qu'ils n'étaient jamais sûrs d'avoir un lendemain désormais. Et même si elle protestait chaque fois que l'un des deux proférait ce genre de remarque, Grace savait que, sans contexte, ils étaient, l'un comme l'autre, sur la fin de leur chemin. Elle espérait simplement que le destin leur accorderait la bénédiction de partir ensemble, comme ils le souhaitaient.

\- Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ?

Steve tourna la tête vers son homme, et son cœur se gonfla instantanément d'amour. Comment était-il possible de s'aimer encore autant quand les corps les trahissaient de plus en plus souvent, quand parfois la mémoire elle-même faisait défaut ? Certes ils étaient en pleine forme selon le médecin qui les suivait, mais eux savaient toutes ces petites douleurs, tous ces petits oublis, tout ce qui faisait qu'ils n'étaient plus les hommes qu'ils avaient été. Pourtant leur amour était intact, ou plutôt il avait encore grandi au fil des ans, comme si, à l'ivresse du plaisir s'était substitué quelque chose de plus doux, de plus calme et d'infiniment plus tendre.

Lorsqu'il regardait son époux, Steve se disait qu'il avait eu une chance insensée de le rencontrer, de se l'attacher et de traverser avec lui tellement d'épreuves mais aussi tant de belles choses. Et il n'avait qu'à plonger son regard dans celui de son compagnon pour savoir que celui-ci pensait exactement la même chose. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires entre eux. Ces cinquante-cinq années de vie commune les avaient unis, fusionnés en un seul être qui marchait du même pas, parlait de la même voix et pensait de la même manière. Leurs âmes désormais étaient une seule et aucun des deux ne voulait connaître l'arrachement de rester seul sur le bout du chemin qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus.

Chaque matin était un émerveillement, une nouvelle chance, chaque nuit était une aventure dont ils ne savaient pas s'ils s'éveilleraient. Mais ensemble ils n'avaient peur de rien.

Et à regarder s'amuser leur ohana, ils savaient qu'ils avaient réussi. Leur fille était là, leur Monkey, moins alerte que naguère mais toujours vive dans ses réparties. Et puis il y avait leurs petits enfants : Amaline et Sandra, les filles de Grace, elles mêmes mères de cinq enfants à elles deux. Il y avait les enfants chéris de leur Teddy dont l'absence pesait encore si lourd à leur cœur : Savanah, Russel et Rease qui avaient sept enfants en tout. Il y avait les époux et épouses : William, le mari d'Amaline, Mortimer, celui de Sandra, Alexandre, celui de Savanah, Jeanny, celle de Russel et Franck, celui de Rease. Tous ceux-là avaient gagné leurs cœurs et agrandi la famille.

Et surtout ils y avaient leurs douze merveilleux arrière-petits enfants dont l'aînée, Véronica, la fille d'Amaline, avait treize ans et le plus jeune, le fils de Rease, tout juste six mois. Celui-là, ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas la chance de le connaître bien longtemps. Et parmi la petite troupe qui criait de joie sur la plage, se trouvait un autre Teddy de dix ans, le fils de Sandra, un Steve de cinq ans et un Danny de quatre, les deux aînés de Russel qui avait ainsi voulu rendre hommage à ses grands-pères qui avaient si bien remplacé le père parti trop tôt.

Oui, une belle tribu dont ils étaient immensément fiers. Et puis bien sûr il y avait les absents, Kono, tombée sous les balles d'un malfrat neuf ans plus tôt, Chin renversé par un chauffard et mort après trois mois de coma, et d'autres qu'ils avaient aimés, à commencer par Teddy qui n'avait jamais quitté leurs cœurs. May-Lin l'avait rejoint deux ans auparavant, bien trop tôt à leurs yeux, bien tard aux siens tant elle était persuadée qu'elle allait retrouver le seul homme qui ait jamais partagé sa vie. Bien sûr elle avait pris des amants : elle n'avait pas l'âme d'une religieuse et c'était contre ses principes et ceux de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé que de se laisser dépérir dans une attente vertueuse en attendant l'heure de leurs retrouvailles. Mais ces hommes n'avaient jamais été que de passage dans sa vie et elle ne les présentait pas à ses enfants où à ceux qui étaient devenus ses pères : c'était un pan de son existence qui lui appartenait mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec eux.

Parfois Steve et Danny se demandaient ce qui se serait passé si Teddy avait vécu. Serait-il resté auprès de celle qu'il avait choisie à peine sorti de l'adolescence ? La vie les aurait-elle séparés d'une autre manière ? Puis ils se disaient qu'il était inutile de se poser ce type de questions : elles ne servaient qu'à vous embrouiller ou vous donner des regrets inutiles. Teddy était parti trop tôt, mais il leur avait laissé ses trois enfants qu'ils avaient éduqués avec l'aide de leur mère. Et malgré leur peur, ils avaient laissé Savanah devenir flic à son tour, Russel entrer dans l'armée et Rease s'orienter vers une carrière de démineur. Dans leur sang coulait le sens du devoir, du service, de l'honneur, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu les faire déroger à cette tradition. D'ailleurs tous les descendants Williams-McGarrett avaient peu ou prou à faire avec la loi : avocats, procureurs, policiers, agents fédéraux, militaires… Une dynastie vouée au service de son pays et des autres et même s'ils ne vivaient plus tous sur l'île, appelés par la vie dans d'autres lieux, c'était ici qu'ils aimaient se retrouver au complet, au moins une fois par an, autour de leurs rocs : ces deux hommes encore volontaires et indépendants qui n'avaient pas quitté leur maison de la plage. Depuis qu'elle était veuve, Grace était venue vivre avec eux, laissant sa maison à Rease et à sa famille, et elle prenait soin de ses pères autant que possible parce qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément toujours décidés à se laisser faire.

Chacun savait qu'ils étaient désormais à l'hiver de leur vie : la plupart du temps ils allaient bien, presque alertes malgré leur grand âge, mais les maladies étaient plus fréquentes, les hésitations plus marquées, la fatigue plus prégnante… Alors cette fête était l'occasion de les honorer, une fois de plus, en espérant avoir encore d'autres occasions de les retrouver et de les voir ainsi, modèles pour chacun des couples présents. Bien sûr ils avaient traversé des orages, mais ils n'avaient pas baissé les bras, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas dans leur tempérament. Ils s'étaient battus, parfois l'un contre l'autre, le plus souvent ensemble, et ils avaient gagné.

\- Je t'aime Steve McGarrett, et quitte à donner dans la sensiblerie, je dirai que je t'aime plus qu'hier et moins que demain.

\- Je t'aime aussi Danny Williams… Même si tu as un caractère de cochon, je t'aime.

\- Un caractère de cochon ! s'indigna Danny en se redressant, les yeux étincelants de colère. Un caractère de cochon ! Je te fais une déclaration d'amour et toi tu dis que j'ai un caractère de cochon ! Mais heureusement que j'ai un caractère de cochon ! Sinon je serai mort mille fois à vivre auprès d'un Néanderthal pas civilisé qui mettait sa vie en danger toutes les dix secondes ! Mon caractère de cochon c'était mon ticket de survie je te signale ! Et…

La bouche de Steve venant se coller sur la sienne mit fin à la diatribe et leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec toujours le même ravissement. Et lorsque l'envie de respirer se fit trop pressante et qu'ils durent se séparer, Danny vit la lueur amusée qui dansait dans les yeux bleus de son amour :

\- Ca marche toujours avec toi, murmura celui-ci. C'est pour ça que je t'aime plus que tout au monde !

\- Tu me paieras ça McGarrett ! Tu me le paieras ! menaça Danny en riant.

\- Je suis ton homme… Quand tu voudras…

Oui, il était son homme, le seul, l'unique, celui avec qui il avait fait un chemin qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, murmura Danny en se rallongeant auprès de son époux.

\- Moins que moi Danno, moins que moi…

Il faisait beau, ils étaient heureux, ensemble. Ils avaient réussi leur vie et si tout s'était arrêté juste à cet instant, ils n'auraient rien regretté, rien du tout.

(à suivre)


	11. Chapitre11

Désolée pour le long délai entre les deux chapitres : période un peu bousculée... Mais je ne voulais pas que l'année se termine sans que ceux qui m'ont suivie ait l'occasion de lire la fin de cette histoire. Un merci à vous tous et particulièrement à LibelluleLUna et Choupy.

* * *

 **100**

\- Vous nous manquez vous savez. Chaque fois que je rentre à la maison, je crois entendre votre rire. Chaque fois que je passe le seuil de la cuisine, je me rappelle cette fois où…

Grace coula un regard vers Eléna qui se tenait à côté d'elle et laissa sa phrase inachevée. La jeune femme sourit de cette discrétion, elle qui connaissait parfaitement l'histoire qui faisait partie de la légende de ces hommes qu'elle avait eu l'immense chance de côtoyer durant près de dix-sept ans. En effet, lorsque son père était mort un peu moins de dix ans plus tôt, Sandra, sans ressource, avec trois enfants à charge, était revenue s'installer auprès de sa mère qui elle-même vivait chez ses pères.

C'est ainsi que Lucy, 12 ans à l'époque, Eléna de deux ans sa cadette et Jay qui avait seulement 5 ans avaient eu la chance de vivre auprès de leurs arrières-grands-pères que certains de leurs cousins ne connaissaient finalement que d'assez loin. Dès qu'elle en avait eu les moyens, Sandra était repartie vivre chez elle, mais un lien particulier s'était tissé entre Eléna et les vieillards et elle revenait quasi-quotidiennement leur rendre visite. Et toutes les histoires qui couraient sur eux, elle les connaissait, toujours à l'affût de nouvelles anecdotes sur ceux qui étaient devenus ses héros. Alors cette scène de la cuisine qui remontait à une cinquantaine d'année en arrière, où Grace, entrant inopinément, avait surpris ses pères en pleine action, il y avait bien peu de personnes majeures qui l'ignoraient dans la famille, et elle soupçonnait même certains des garçons plus jeunes de la connaître tout autant.

De toute façon, aucun des membres de la ohana n'aurait pris les deux hommes pour des anges ou des saints, mais chacun avait pour eux un immense respect, y compris ceux qui les avaient peu, voire pas connus.

Elle caressa distraitement son ventre rebondi : c'était l'un de ses regrets, que son enfant ne puisse jamais faire la connaissance de ces grands hommes qui avaient tant marqué sa vie. Sans doute que si elle n'avait pas été leur arrière-petite-fille elle ne serait pas entrée dans l'armée aujourd'hui, comme ses cousins Léandro et Teddy, tandis que certains autres, telles Véronica ou Lucy, choisissaient de venir grossir les rangs de la police.

Une famille au service de la loi : chacun d'eux était fier d'en faire partie et avide d'être à la hauteur de ceux qui avaient ouvert cette voie. Elle espérait que là où ils étaient, Steve et Danny veilleraient sur elle et sur son enfant et aussi sur…

Le bras de sa grand-mère se drapant sur son épaule interrompit ses réflexions. Elle regarda la femme d'aujourd'hui soixante-quinze ans qui semblait toujours aussi énergique et au fond des yeux de laquelle brillait une étincelle de malice. Elle était heureuse de ce petit moment de recueillement, rien que toutes les deux. Bien sûr, deux semaines plus tôt, toute la tribu était là pour fêter le centenaire des deux hommes qui, eux, n'étaient plus là mais imprégnaient toujours leurs vies de leurs auras. Mais parmi toute cette assemblée, elle ne s'était pas réellement sentie proche d'eux.

La tradition était née l'année qui avait suivi leur disparition, quatre ans plus tôt. A chacun de leurs anniversaires, depuis plus de trente ans, la famille se réunissait, du moins le maximum de membres puisque ceux qui avaient choisi l'armée ou les agences fédérales n'avaient pas toujours la possibilité de se libérer. Ca avait toujours été l'occasion de magnifiques fêtes illuminées par la joie des retrouvailles. Evidemment, petit à petit, les deux héros de la cérémonie avaient moins participé, mais ils étaient là et chacun savait que sa présence leur faisait chaud au cœur.

Au cours des ans, des vides s'étaient creusés dans les rangs : la famille de cœur avec ce Kamekona dont elle entendait parler mais qu'elle n'avait pas connu, Kono et Chin dont elle gardait un léger souvenir, puis Vincent, son grand-père, Mortimer son propre père, May-Lin, l'épouse de ce Teddy mort trop jeune et dont parlait sa grand-mère avec tellement d'amour et surtout le petit Colin, quatre ans plus tôt.

Grace savait que la mort de l'enfant de six ans, décédé d'une leucémie foudroyante, avait été le début de la fin pour ses pères. Steve, déjà fragilisé par un mauvais virus, n'avait pas pu accepter ce nouveau coup du sort. Colin était le fils de Rease, le petit fils de Teddy, et il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce grand-père qu'il n'avait pas connu. Rease était devenu lieutenant de police à Hawaii après avoir passé cinq ans sous la carapace des démineurs. Mais son époux, Franck, adjoint du procureur sur l'île, avait fini par le convaincre de renoncer à ce métier si dangereux, pour lui et leurs enfants, nés d'une mère porteuse, tous trois fils et fille biologiques de Rease puisque Franck était stérile. Les deux hommes étaient devenus très proches de leurs grands-pères et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'ils ne débarquent avec leurs enfants qui faisaient la joie des deux vieillards.

Alors quand Colin avait été diagnostiqué, ils s'étaient tous battus, voulant refuser l'inéluctable. Ils avaient voulu croire en dépit de tout : après tout, Danny était passé par là, à un âge beaucoup plus avancé et il s'en était sorti. Alors il ne pouvait pas être possible que le sort se venge sur un enfant plein de vie qui n'avait encore rien connu de l'existence ! Et quand la mort avait fauché l'enfant, ils avaient pleuré ensemble. Mais ce n'est que dans l'intimité de son couple que Steve avait montré l'immensité de sa peine et de sa colère. Il avait près de cent ans, il avait mené une vie pleine de dangers, avait défié la mort à maintes reprises, y compris quelques mois plus tôt lorsque cette épidémie qui le laissait à présent sans force, avait failli l'emporter, et la camarde choisissait de trancher net l'existence d'un enfant de six ans ! C'était injuste et l'injustice avait toujours fait bouillir le sang de Steve McGarrett. Bien sûr Danny avait su trouver les mots, mais il savait que quelque chose s'était brisé dans son homme avec cette disparition. Lui-même n'avait pu s'empêcher de maudire l'ironie du sort et de s'en vouloir : on aurait dit que pour la mort ne l'avait épargné vingt-six ans plus tôt que pour venir prendre sa revanche de cette manière cruelle !

Du jour où le rire de Colin n'avait plus enchanté la maison, Steve s'était petit à petit refermé sur lui-même, ne souriant plus que pour son amour. La fatigue était devenue sa compagne quotidienne et il avait cessé de lutter. Un bel après-midi de mai, Danny l'avait retrouvé sur la plage, à cet endroit que Teddy aimait tant et où ils avaient installé leurs transats pour pouvoir contempler les flots, l'un auprès de l'autre, sans dire un mot, se parlant de leurs vieux doigts entrelacés. Il avait d'abord cru que son compagnon dormait et il s'était penché pour l'éveiller d'un baiser, comme ils le faisaient encore si souvent. Mais sous son contact, la bouche était restée de pierre et il s'était rendu compte que le souffle de la vie n'animait plus le corps allongé.

Grace se souvenait des larmes qui avaient coulé durant la cérémonie d'adieu au colonel Steve McGarrett, mort dans sa quatre-vingt-dix septième année. L'assemblée était gigantesque tant son beau-père avait été aimé, tant il avait laissé sa marque chez une multitude de personnes, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle se souvenait des yeux rougis, des visages affaissés, des mots de réconforts. Et elle revoyait son père, droit comme un I, dressé de toute sa petite taille, sans une larme, sans une émotion sur son visage parcheminé. Elle avait alors compris qu'il était déjà parti loin d'elle et que cet homme n'était en fait qu'une coquille vide, désertée par son âme.

Lorsque, trois semaines plus tard, elle n'avait pu le réveiller, elle n'avait pas été étonnée. Son chagrin même avait été tempéré par le sourire radieux figé sur le visage de son père : nul doute à ses yeux que Steve était venu le chercher pour l'emmener et que désormais réunis, ils avaient aussi retrouvé Teddy et le petit Colin ainsi que tous ceux qui leur étaient chers et les avaient précédé dans cet au-delà où ils se rejoindraient un jour.

\- Je voudrais connaître un amour aussi beau que le leur, murmura Eléna. Dire qu'il y a des arriérés pour s'insurger contre le mariage gay, pour dire qu'un enfant ne peut pas être heureux sans un père et une mère !

\- Il y aura toujours des étriqués du cœur pour penser que la seule bonne manière de vivre est la leur. Nous, nous savons que peu importe les parents : deux hommes, deux femmes ou un homme et une femme, ce qui compte pour l'enfant c'est l'amour qu'on lui donne, le modèle qu'on lui présente.

\- Il n'y a qu'à regarder Justin et Farrah pour s'en apercevoir. Et je suis sûre que Lucy et Elisabeth feront aussi des mères extraordinaires.

Grace sourit en pensant à Justin et Farrah, douze et six ans, les enfants de Rease et Franck. La petite fille, arrivée quelques semaines avant que le destin ne s'abatte sur Colin, avait aidé les pères à reprendre pied. Ils se devaient d'être forts pour elle et pour Justin qui, à huit ans, avait beaucoup pleuré son petit frère. Et comme Eléna elle savait que Lucy, la sœur aînée de celle-ci, qui avait épousé sa compagne Elisabeth deux mois auparavant, serait une excellente mère lorsque le temps serait venu. Elle avait hâte d'être encore arrière-grand-mère pour pouvoir parler à la nouvelle génération, actuellement simplement représentée par Vincent, sept mois, le petit fils d'Amaline, de ces deux grands hommes qui avaient marqué son histoire, leur histoire, de manière indélébile.

\- Et toi… Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à nous dire qui est le père ? demanda-t-elle à sa petite fille en lui souriant.

\- Et si je vous disais qu'il n'y a pas de père ?

Cette fois-ci Grace rit carrément et toute la malice qui l'habitait pétilla dans son regard :

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à l'immaculée conception ?

Eléna rit à son tour :

\- Non… Je veux dire… Et si je décidais d'élever cet enfant seule ? Si le géniteur ne voulait pas en entendre parler ? Tu serais choquée ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu parles à une femme qui a été en partie élevée par deux hommes, qui a eu un frère adoptif arrivé chez eux à trois ans, fruit de l'aventure éphémère d'un de ses pères, qui a un neveu homo et une petite fille lesbienne… Alors une mère célibataire, ce n'est pas vraiment fait pour me faire peur. Et ça ne les aurait pas gênés non plus.

\- C'est maman qui t'a demandé de me cuisiner ?

\- Non… Sandra aimerait savoir… Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais je n'irai jamais contre ton choix. Mes pères m'ont toujours encouragée à suivre ma propre voie, sans me soucier du qu'en dira-t-on, en veillant simplement à être juste et à ne pas me mettre en danger. Et si tu ne veux pas nous dire qui est le père de cet enfant, je respecterai ça. Je suis sûre que tu sais qui c'est : personne ne me fera croire que tu as eu tellement d'amants que tu ne saches pas qui est le géniteur…

\- Ca te choquerait si c'était le cas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Un peu peut-être… Je pense qu'une grand-mère aime penser que sa petite fille est une sainte ! Je me souviens de la réaction de mes pères lorsque j'ai eu mon premier flirt ! Le pauvre… Il n'a pas fait long feu avec eux ! Et ça a été comme ça avec la plupart de mes petits amis : c'est à peine s'ils osaient me prendre la main de peur de se faire découper en rondelles par mes papas ! Je leur en ai fait des scènes à cette époque !

\- Mais ça ne t'a pas empêchée de rencontrer papy…

\- Vincent a su s'imposer auprès d'eux. Ils n'ont pas réussi à lui faire peur et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'ils appréciaient. Et puis, c'était l'homme de ma vie…

\- Il te manque encore ?

\- Il me manquera toujours chérie, comme Steve a tellement manqué à Danno qu'il n'a pas pu vivre sans lui.

\- Pourtant, toi, tu as survécu.

\- Sans doute parce que j'étais plus jeune lorsque j'ai perdu ton grand-père. Je vous avais, mes filles et vous… J'avais mes pères… Ou alors, acheva-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux, peut-être que mon amour était moins fort que je ne le croyais.

\- Ca non ! Je ne l'ai pas connu beaucoup, j'avais tout juste cinq ans à sa mort, mais maman et tante Amaline dise qu'ils ont rarement vu un couple aussi uni.

\- Pourtant des couples unis, il y en a beaucoup dans la famille. Regarde ta tante May-Lin qui n'a jamais refait sa vie après la mort de Teddy alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt-trois ans, regarde tes parents : je sais que ta mère pleure encore ton père, et puis tes cousins, tes oncles et tantes.

\- C'est vrai : pas un divorce. Comme si l'exemple de papy Steve et de papy Danno nous avait conduits à nous établir uniquement avec celui ou celle qui nous était destiné pour le reste de notre vie.

\- C'est pour cela que je te souhaite la même chose ma chérie. Et si le père de cet enfant n'est pas ton âme sœur, alors tu as raison d'attendre.

Eléna ne répondit pas : son âme sœur… Elle pensait justement que c'était le cas, elle ne lui aurait pas offert sa virginité autrement. Mais elle avait peur. Comment réagirait la famille si elle apprenait que son grand amour était son cousin Teddy, le fils de Savanah et Alexandre ? Evidemment, d'un point de vue strictement biologique, ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté puisqu'elle-même était l'arrière-petite fille de Danny alors que Teddy était l'arrière-petit-fils de Steve, mais ils étaient une seule famille et les liens du cœur pour eux comptaient plus que les liens du sang. De plus, parti en mer depuis six mois, Teddy ignorait tout de sa grossesse et elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en l'apprenant. Bien sûr il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Beau comme il l'était, dans toute la fraîcheur de ses vingt ans, était-il capable de s'engager comme elle se sentait prête à le faire, sachant qu'au même âge les filles sont en général plus mûres que les garçons ?

\- Dis-leur à eux, murmura sa grand-mère à son oreille. Ils comprendront et je suis sûre qu'ils seront de bons conseils.

Puis la vieille femme s'éloigna de son pas claudiquant, laissant Elena seule face à la stèle. Elle s'agenouilla et s'adressa à ses bisaïeuls comme s'ils avaient été là, auprès d'elle. Et lorsqu'elle se releva elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Grace la regarda venir à elle, si belle dans toute la vitalité de ses vingt ans, plus belle encore peut-être depuis qu'elle portait la vie. La grand-mère lut sur le visage de sa petite fille que ce qui la tourmentait s'était envolé : visiblement elle avait pris sa décision. Grace sourit en remerciant ses pères d'avoir, une fois de plus, été de bon conseil.

Cet enfant à naître était leur prolongement, comme tous ceux qui viendraient après. Cette génération, qui n'aurait pas la chance de connaître les hommes exceptionnels qu'avaient été Steve McGarrett et Danny Williams, c'était à eux de les leur faire découvrir pour qu'à leur tour, le moment venu, ils entretiennent leur mémoire. Il faudrait toujours se souvenir de l'amour qui les avait unis pour viser un amour semblable et pas de ces succédanés dont certains se contentent toute leur vie durant. C'était à elle, Grace, de passer le flambeau tant qu'elle en avait encore la force, pour qu'à leurs tour d'autres racontent ces vies et surtout cet amour que les imbéciles pouvaient décrier mais qui avait été vrai et beau.

Main dans la main, petite fille et grand-mère s'éloignèrent du monument. Les cendres de Steve et Danny avaient été dispersées dans la mer, sur le coin de plage préféré, comme ils l'avaient demandé, mais la famille, pour se recueillir, avait fait ériger cette stèle : deux mains entrecroisées qui symbolisaient leur union et leur force, deux mains sous lesquelles était écrit une simple phrase : « Que votre amour nous ouvre la voie. »

 **FIN**


End file.
